


To Tame and To Love

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV producer George Plantagenet desperately wanted the network to pick up his new comedy series. But his brother Ed, the CEO of the Plantagenet Alliance Network, would not give in unless George cast Anne Neville, the most difficult and bitchy actress, as his female lead. Richard Plantagenet is Ed and George's younger brother who was hoping a big break on small screen.</p><p>Inspired by "Taming of the Shrew" and "50 Shades of Grey".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like this idea, but I'm not sure if it's going to work. So please leave your comments, especially if you like this fic to continue.

It was Monday.

George Plantagenet begrudgingly rose from his king-size bed and got dressed. Ties, suits, and cologne—he was preparing himself for his meeting with his brother and boss, Edward.

As an experienced TV producer, George had a strong resume and three Emmy Awards and two Golden Globes under his belt. And yet, he just could not understand why his brother Ed, the CEO of Plantagenet Alliance Network, threw out his new show after watching the pilot episode only once. He showed Edward everything: the pilot, the script, and the selected actors. The show was going to be a big hit. Even Liz, Ed’s wife and executive assistant, agreed with George.

But why then?

George was going to find out today.

After a hearty breakfast and kissed his wife Isabel and daughter Margaret goodbye, he hopped into his BMW and drove to work. After he entered the building, he grabbed two coffees and two bagels and went straight to Ed’s office. Knew his brother’s weakness, George had his strategy planned out. He was going soft first, and then nag and nag and nag until he gets his way.

Sitting himself before Ed, George pushed the bagel and coffee towards him.

“Ed, I know you and I have our differences. But we are partners and full-blooded brothers. I mean, look at the Wachowski brothers; their films bombed one after another and they still work together. The blood is thicker than water…You know my creativity and you know my talent. Or at least, the PDG does and you should acknowledge that.”

“And I do,” Ed said, rubbing his forehead.

“Then why?” George asked. “You saw the pilot episode and you know it got potential to be a big hit! Come on, another Emmy grand slam!”

“That maybe, but I cannot have that show broadcasted,” Ed said drily.

“Tell me why,” George let out a sigh. “I worked hard on this production Ed, even Liz saw that.”

Taking a deep breath, Ed laid the card on the table. “I like your pilot episode, I mean it. I am very sure that audience of all demographics can relate. But, seeing the topic teenage parenting and living with a single parent…”

Ed paused and George patiently waited for him to continue.

And finally, Ed let out his concern. “ _Beauforts in Baltimore_.”

George’s eyes nearly gouged out. “Oh my god, you are not comparing my project to that pointless reality TV trash?”

“Unfortunately, yes. And you have to admit it, it’s not just me. The audience, especially demographics age 16-30, they will compare your show to that reality TV series.”

George stood. “There is nothing similar between my show and the Beauforts reality TV. My show is about love, support, choices, and accepting mistakes from the past. Three generations of men: a divorced middle-age man, a teenage father, and a toddler growing up in a household without women. I mean, this represents what 99% of families are like now in United States and rest of the world. It is telling people that families can be defined in many ways. And divorced families can still work out for kids. _Beauforts in Baltimore_ , I don’t even know what the point is. All I see is that long-faced religious woman, who looks like she’s sucking a sour lemon 24-7, had a kid at age 14 and raising his son with his uncle Jesper and…I don’t know. That show has nothing in common with mine!”

“Okay, okay.” Seeing George flamed up, Ed raised his hand to calm him down. “Let me think about it, and I will give you my decision later tonight.”

Before he left, George looked at Ed and said, “Look, I know that our network is hurt by those MTV hits and reality TV. But I am confident that this new show will good for our network, because I see it.”

***

It was eight o’clock at night.

George came home and not too happy. Little Margaret happily ran to him, and George picked her up and gave her a kiss. Isabel joined them in the living room, carrying little Eddy in her arms.

“So, how did it go?” Isabel asked. “Did Ed give your show a chance?”

“He did,” George sighed in exhaustion. “But with a twist.”

Isabel waited for him to continue with curiosity.

“He said that in order to give the show a go, I need to create a female protagonist and cast the actress of his choosing,” George mumbled, almost in defeat.

“So, who did he choose?”

“You know her.”

Isabel dropped her jaw. “ _No_ …”

“Yes, your sister Anne Neville.”

“What?” Isabel exclaimed in disbelief. “I love my sister to death, believe me. But, I don’t think Ed is playing a wise card here.”

“At least someone is agreeing with me.”

“What is Ed up to anyway?”

“Who knows? Maybe he thinks that Anne is a good bait to pull the viewers back to our network from that Beauforts show.”

“Not really a bad idea,” Isabel pointed out. “Considering what she’s doing now.”

“Now the problem: find her a male lead, which means the actor I selected have to go.”

George placed his head between his hands. Isabel could only rub his back.

***

“You ask George to cast Anne in his new show? Why?” Liz asked as she settled in bed.

“Because I need to save the ratings,” Ed explained as he dried his hair. “I know you will never believe it, but most viewers are still pulling for that girl. If things work out well, the show’s rating is rock solid and Anne the TV sweetheart is back as the pillar of our company.”

“You really think so?” Liz was not supportive of his decision. “I mean, come on. She just got discharged from rehab a couple of months ago. She is a total trainwreck.”

“ _Was_ a trainwreck. I know it’s hard for you to believe, but that girl got talent. I believe that she wants her career back more than anything.”

“But who is going to be her leading man this time?”

That question got Ed.

“Leave that to George.”

***

And George was more than annoyed and angry that Ed dumped this train wreck on him.

How in the world is he going to find a leading man working with Anne Neville?

Even before her failed marriage to French-British actor Edward Lancaster, Anne was not an easy actress to work with. Although known for playing sweethearts, she was quite bitchy with her male leads. Her rule was: work is work and absolutely no contact or hint of romance behind the scene. She demanded her male co-star’s schedules be altered so that they would never walk into one another. If the magazines or tabloids published any news of her possible fling with her co-star, she would demand that co-star fired. As result, her best known TV role, Candy, never had a steady boyfriend on screen; none of her romantic interests lasted more than one season.

Until one day, she suddenly broke the rule. Ceasar-award winning French-British actor Edward Lancaster guest starred on her show as her pen-pal overseas. For Anne, it was love at first sight. Soon, after the end of that season, Anne appeared with Edward Lancaster on red carpet with a large diamond ring on her hand. The two of them done numerous interviews with Vogue, Vanity Fair, and ELLE magazines, talking about how in love they are. Then they were married.

And then came their first big screen movie, a thriller called _Mirror_. It was wrote and directed by Edward’s mother, Margaret Anjou. The critics savaged the film and it was a box-office bomb. Anne played a lawyer and Edward played her serial killer client. The views and critics alike found Anne unconvincing as an attorney, calling her the “weakest link” of the film. Thus, Anne earned her first Worst Film Award nomination, well actually two—Worst Actress and Worst Couple (“Anne Neville and Whoever on Screen with Her”).

And then Edward filed divorce from her and moved on the moment after their divorce finalized.

His new love interest was a singer named Philip.

And then rest was history. Either Anne was abusive to her male co-leads, or she was way too drunk to get to the set on time. Eventually, all film-makers dropped her. From a popular well-loved TV sweetheart to a wreck, Anne threw all her frustrations on a car. With a baseball bat in hand, she smashed the car endlessly until she was arrested.

The court ordered psychiatric treatment.

And now, she was discharged. According to her recent magazine interview, she was ready for a fresh start.

Maybe not too bad of a choice.

But who can work with _her_?

As George was banging his head at a dead end, the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door, it was his brother Richard.

“Richard, you son of ass!” George greeted him and gave him a hug. “How’s my Tony Award-winning brother doing?”

In response, Richard entered the house with a dance move.

As two brothers grabbed a beer, Richard sat and looked kind of beat.

“So what is going on with you?” George asked.

“Well, I was called and asked to reprise my role as Billy again. You know, the attorney Billy from _Chicago_?”

“Yeah, isn’t that supposed to be good news?”

Richard laughed. “You really think I want to play one character for the rest of my life?”

“What do you have in mind?” George asked.

“I was hoping…that you can help me…”

“Help you?” George asked in disbelief. “Richard, I work with television, not with Broadway.”

“Ed told me that you have a new TV pilot, so…I’m wondering if you can create a character for me,” Richard muttered. “You know how much I love acting, I just need a break from Broadway and all those singings and dancings.”

“Create a character, you mean you want a recurring role—“ As George was talking, a bright idea came to his mind. “You know what, little brother? You are in luck!”

“Really?”

“Oh really!” George pulled Richard out of his seat. “Come on, let’s go! You are going to thank me for this!”

Giggling and jiggling, George took Richard to his BMW and drove to the TV studio.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragging Richard into his office, George had him sit before his desk. Jumping to his side, he lent out his hand, “Congratulations, my brother! You are the top billing male lead of our new TV series.”

“Wait, what?” Richard looked at him in disbelief. “No audition? No line reading?”

“Nope! You are it!” Clapping his hand, George waited for Richard to agree.

Sensing that George was up to something, Richard began to ask questions. “So, what is the title of this show?”

“ _Raising Kate_.”

“And what is it about?”

“It’s about a single father who had a child as a teenager; he is in dental school, earning his living working part-time at this elite coffee shop in Boston. And the top frequent customer of that café is a typical alpha-bitch named Kate. She’s the bitchiest bitch in town, but she’s the café’s bread and butter. And then one day, the male lead had enough of her attitude, threw her out of the café, literally. Then, she fell in love with him…”

“Does the male lead have a name?”

“Yes, Patrick!”

“Because he was born on St. Patrick’s Day?”

“That is not confirmed as of now.”

“George, I don’t see how the plot is even probable. I mean, how could a girl fall in love with a man who throws her out literally?”

“She got some Freudian issues.”

“Like Elektra Complex?”

“Are you dreaming about Jennifer Garner again?”

Burying his face in his palms, Richard let out a sigh. “Tell me about this Patrick, what happened to his kid’s mother?”

“Well, after she and Patrick had their son, her father became a national fugitive and was gunned down by CIA agent; her mother converted to Roman Catholicism and became a nun; her sister married a Congressman and cut of contact with her. With no money and no place to live, she was ordered by court to hand the custody of her son to Patrick. To earn her living, she worked in a kitchen, which happened to be owned by Mafia. She worked to death there; but it was highly possible that her Congressman brother-in-law had her killed.”

Richard smirked. “George, that’s cheesy. No one is going to buy that. How could any person be that unlucky?”

“Trust me, this is based on real life. If you look into history, I think this happened to tons of women. Hey, some of them even ended up as queens.”

“Like who?”

George shrugged his shoulders. “Anne Boleyn?”

“So what is his son’s name?”

“Heath.”

“Like Heath Ledger?”

“Yeah.” Similing, George asked, “So, what do you think little brother? Ready to become the next Emmy-award winning TV star?”

“I guess.” Richard took his hand and shook. “One question: who is going to play Kate?”

“You will meet her tomorrow,” George’s smile had yet faded. “She’s a talented person. You’d like her.”

***

“He’s going to kill you!” Isabel laughed out loud. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell him who the lead actress will be!”

“Had I told him, he’d storm out,” George explained. “I think this is going to work out. I mean, come on, it’s Richard, the youngest actor who portrayed Hamlet and won a Tony for it. He is a perfectionist; he just bombed me a gazillion questions on the plot, characters, oh you name it. Watch and behold, the Plantagenet Brothers sweeps the Emmy and Golden Globes!”

Isabel shook her head and turned on the news. It was NBC news anchor William Stanley again.

“Good evening, tonight…”

“Turn that thing off Isabel! You know how much I hate that guy!” George made a face.

“Come on, the guy has some good point of view.”

“I can’t stand him; Ed can’t stand him. Didn’t you hear that he is having a fling with reality TV star Margaret Beaufort?”

“No way,” Isabel grinned. “Not a million years. If so, they’ll be a couple that is even more hated than Kanye West and Kim Kardashian.”

“Isabel, stop watching these useless trashy shows. I pray to God every day that our precious kids won’t grow up to be like them. If Margaret or Eddy ended up on reality TV, I will _disown_ them.”

***

Driving to the TV studio, George was quite anxious. He knew that Anne was going to be there even though he had not talked to her since she married Edward Lancaster. Ed already sorted out things with her manager. She would be real idiot if she were to turn this down.

But would Richard stay throughout the shooting?

Did Anne’s manager even told her that she’s not the main character?

Well, she was sort of the main character. If she were nominated for an Emmy, it would’ve been “Best Actress”.

Hopefully, things will work out today.

Entering the conference room, surprisingly, Richard was already there, looking through the script. Marking each page, he was already practicing his part.

“Getting started early?” George greeted him.

“Oh yes, you know me. I am a perfectionist.”

“Well, just remember that Patrick is not Hamlet or Billy.”

“Tell me, who is this actress you selected to play Kate?” Richard looked up from the script.

“She’s—“

_Smash!_

Jumping from his seat, George and Richard ran to the window. A red Porche backed up into a SUV; the alarm went off loudly.

“Motherfucker, that’s my car!” Richard was pissed. Without another word, he raced down the stairs and went to see who done it.

Slowly, the car doors of the red Porche opened. On the driver’s side, a young brunette stepped out. On the passenger’s side, a dowdy-looking young woman with red hair climbed out. Removing her sunglasses, the young brunette looked unapologetically at Richard.

“Yes?”

“You just crashed my car,” Richard said with anger under his breath.

“Then you shouldn’t have park there,” the young brunette spat. “That is my designated parking spot. If you park near me, then you jeopardize your vehicle.”

Then she looked at the other girl and waved her hand, “Let’s go Veronica! We’re late! Oh and, here, this is my manager’s business card. You want your shit be sort out, call _her_!”

Without giving Richard another look, she entered the building.

Stunned, Richard stood before his damaged SUV. George walked up to him and patted his shoulder, “I guess she’s in her character already.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You just met your partner in crime, Anne Neville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a short chapter. 
> 
> I actually have mental blocks. Help! Give me some comments and ideas please!
> 
> FYI:
> 
> Aneurin Barnard (actor who played Richard in TWQ) is an award-winning stage actor. He won Laurence Olivier Award for the musical "Spring Awakening". Coincidentally, one of the Laurence Olivier's most famous roles was Richard III.
> 
> Richard's character Patrick's son is named "Heath". Actor Heath Ledger played Ned Kelly. "Ned" is another shorten name for Edward.
> 
> Veronica is the English version of Veronique; In "Sunne in Splendour", Anne Neville's lady-in-waiting is named Veronique.
> 
> In case if you hadn't noticed, George's explanation on Ned's mother's background story is a modernized version of what happened to Lady Anne Neville after the fall of Lancasters.


	3. Chapter 3

Four people sat in a conference around a round table. Anne Neville looked annoyed and disinterested; her assistant Veronica felt awkward; Richard was quiet; and George tried to act as nothing happened.

“So, uhm, shall I make some introduction?” George started. “Anne, this is my brother Richard. He will be your male lead.”

“Did you sign an advertising agreement with Celvin Klein or something?” Anne asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Why are you casting a no-talent pretty-faced boy?”

“First of all, Anne, Richard is not a boy,” George said. “Second, he has talent—he won a Tony Award for his portrayal of Hamlet—the youngest stage actor in history so far.”

“Oh really?” Anne raised an eyebrow. “Never seen it.”

“Just as 99.9% of audience never saw your film,” Richard suddenly spoke, referring to her box-office bomb _The Mirror._

“For your information, boy, I am the pillar of the series,” Anne snorted. “The audience is only giving it a chance because of _me_. So, do you mind show some respect?”

“I believe you already got all the respect you deserved when they voted you the Worst Actress,” Richard responded. “And please, my name is Richard.”

Anne’s face paled. She turned to George and said, “You allow him to speak to me like that?”

Happily clapping his hand, George laughed, “All right! See you two are already in character!”

“What character?” Anne enraged and stood.

“You haven’t read the script yet?” George asked.

“No,” Anne replied. “Because I never got a copy of it”

“You don’t need the script,” Richard chimed. “Just be yourself, and you can easily convince any audience older than three that you are the classic bitch of the town.”

Enraged, Anne stood. “I signed on this project only because my manager told me that it is promising! I did not come here to be humiliated or used as an eye-candy for some brainless high school boys to enhance their hormone development! Now excuse me, I believe the meeting is over for today!”

With that said, she angrily stormed out of the conference room.

***

After she entered the elevator, she pushed the button hard and waited impatiently as she reached the ground floor. She was going to fire her manager. After all that explaining, she made her point clear that she is not going to resume her old career path as a good girl on small screen aiming at teenagers. She wanted to show the world that she has real talent. So her film career choice was a major train-wreck mistake, but still, she could rebound on television.

If Elizabeth Berkley resurrected her career on television after _Showgirl_ , so could she.

And _The Mirror_ was not even half as bad as _Showgirl._

She wasn’t done for good, unlike what the press portrayed.

But yet, here she was, being casted along with a young boy coming out of nowhere; his only plus was his pretty face.

Here she goes again—good girl on screen, fell in love, break up and make up, happily ever after.

Reaching the ground floor, she walked out of the building toward her car. To her shock, someone was lying on the top of her car trunk—Richard!

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked angrily. “Get off!”

“Can you stop acting and get out of your role for once?” He asked innocently.

“I am not acting and I am being serious,” she insisted. “Get off my car or I will run you over.”

“That’s not in the script,” he said evenly.

In response, Anne threw her purse at him.

“Very good—method acting, impressive,” he gave her a thumb up. Hopping down from her car, he looked her with admiration, “Looks like they are wrong about you. You got talent, Faye.”

“My name is Anne.”

“You’re listening!” Richard laughed. “Now, let’s get back to the conference room and figure out our schedule, _Kate_.”

“For your information, I am not playing Kate. Find yourself another female lead. You can call Katie Holmes if you like to. I’m sure she needs something to do after leaving Tom Cruise.”

“But you are just perfect!” Richard said. “I see that you and I will work together very well. Like two pieces of puzzle fit together neatly.”

“Oh really?” Anne said bitterly. “You can tell that to the back of my car when I’m driving away. Goodbye, _Hamlet_!”

She turned to her car with an air of haughtiness and opened the door.

Only she couldn’t. The door was locked.

She had the keys, but the keys were in her purse, which she thrown to Richard.

“Going somewhere Kate?” Richard smirked at her, waving her purse.

“Give it back!” She yelled.

“But you gave it to me,” he teased. “Why don’t you take my hand and let’s head back to the conference room?”

“How about you give me back my purse and I’ll spare you a night in jail!”

“Pity, it’s not going to work,” Richard said as-matter-of-factly. “Your phone is in your purse, that’s one. The cops are not going to take your side considering your, alleged, behaviors, that’s two.”

Anne huffed. “Smart mouth. You and George are brothers indeed.”

“So Kate, let’s go?”

“No,” she tilted her head and folded her arms. “Maybe I like to stay here by my car. What are you going to do? Use physical force?”

Before she knew it, Richard jumped to her side and grabbed her arm and gave it a twist. Anne was shocked at his physical strength. From the outside, Richard did not look like a strong guy.

“What are you doing? Let go of me!” She ordered.

“I am saving you,” Richard pulled her close and whispered. “You have already signed the contract, did you not?”

Anne stopped struggling. She did sign the contract.

“You want to break the contract and pull a Kim Besinger? She got herself out of _Boxing Helena,_ but got herself bankrupted to this day.”

That got to her.

Knowingly, she was struggling financially after her career downhill.

“Come on Kate, let’s go,” Richard gave her a friendly smile, but his grip on her was stronger than ever. Begrudgingly, Anne went back to the studio with him.

***

“So you two are back and did not kill each other,” George joked.

“Can you tell me, Mr. TV producer, why did I not receive a copy of the script?” Anne asked. “What are you up to?”

“I just want to be sure that you are committed,” George explained.

“She is,” Richard assured him.

“When will I get the script?” Anne continued to ask. “I cannot prepare my role without the script.”

“I will mail it to you tomorrow,” George promised. “Now, seeing that you two got to know each other, nothing makes me happier. We will meet on the set this Friday. I will see you, Patrick and Kate.”

Once the meeting was over, Anne grabbed her purse and stumped out of the conference room.

“You are not bidding me good bye?” Richard asked sarcastically.

Anne responded by spitting at his direction.

“Kiss me Kate!” Richard yelled jokingly.

Anne gave him a finger.

***

After George got home, Isabel got off the phone.

“George, what are you up to?” she asked him; obviously, it was Anne on the phone.

“What do you mean what I’m up to?”

“You are casting Anne as female lead for your new show, but you are not telling her anything other than her character’s name?”

George was silent. Instead of answering her question, he poured him a hot chocolate.

“Come on, you can tell me,” Isabel pressed. “I am on your side, my husband. I am just a soundboard to my sister.”

George remained silent.

Isabel went behind him and caressed his neck. “I will do anything you ask tonight, only if you tell me…”

“Okay, okay,” George gave in. “But promise me you are not going to say one word to your sister!”

“I promise!”

“I am serious!”

“I promise, I swear, not please tell me!”

Taking a deep breath, George told her, “Anne is not the main character. Her scenes are much less than Richard’s. She is more of a background character.”

“What do you mean?” Isabel knew nothing about show business.

“She is going to get top billing, yes,” George explained. “Her name will be on the poster, but her scenes are not that many.”

“But…isn’t she going to find out eventually?”

“Maybe,” he snickered. “But not soon, because the script I’m sending her tomorrow is an edited script for her eyes only. When shooting, we will do her scenes first. After we are done with her, she’d believe that she is the star. However, after the show is aired, there’s not going to be much of her.”

“George that’s mean!” Isabel said in disbelief.

“Can you blame me? My original idea of the story never included her. I promised Ed to have her as my lead actress but I did not promise to give her the longest screen time. My original idea is a beauty, only Ed forced me to change it. Come on, I have a done a lot of creative thinking to mold a role of a 70-year-old man with prostate cancer to that of a twenty-something rich alpha-bitch with attitude problem. Please Isabel, have some understanding.”

“Okay,” Isabel hugged him. “So tonight, you want to be on top or bottom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know...how's the story going for you?
> 
> Please leave some comments! Come on, help!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Wednesday_

It was only the third day of the week. After dropping off Margaret and Eddy to day care, Isabel drove to her parents’ house. Without a knock, she entered and went to the living room. There, Anne sat on the couch across from their parents. Her father, Richard Neville, had the hardest lines across his face. Her mother, Ann Beauchamp Neville, sat nervously next to her father. Richard Neville looked up and saw Isabel.

“Oh good, you are here too. Why don’t you join us? We’re having a family discussion that is ten years overdue,” he said solemnly.

Isabel took a seat in another couch aside from Anne and their parents.

Richard Neville, a retired attorney, now works as a full-time faculty at UCLA’s law school. His wife, Ann, was a homemaker and a part-time novelist. Richard Neville had tried to establish a career in politics, but failed. After lost three elections as state representative, he retired from law and became a college professor.

“Look, I am not trying to be hard on you, Anne,” he lectured. “All I want is for my family to be happy and safe. Ten years ago, you decided to ditch high school for a TV career. I let it happen, which I regret to this day. If you want to be an actress, fine. But at least, be a decent one. Haven’t you learned your lesson? Don’t tell in three months you are calling me from a jail cell which you share with Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton!”

“My career is not indecent,” Anne argued.

“Oh really? I am counting the number of days before George fires you from the set!” Richard Neville raised his voice. “Take my advice, Anne. If this is too much for you, take a break from this…this acting-media-tabloid frenzy. Go enroll some courses in college and get a degree. Learn something useful!”

“I don’t need any degree!” Anne insisted. “It’s a waste of money for people like me.”

“Eva Longoria, James Franco, Jodie Foster...”

“Dad, come on!”

“I’m just warming up,” Richard Neville let out a sigh. “I am not worried about your career. I am worried about your health! I am afraid every single day of getting a call from the police saying that your are dead from an accident or alcohol overdose!”

“That will not happen!”

“Then explain to me what happened on Monday!” Richard Neville cried. “That red Porche of yours did not back itself into a SUV, did it?”

“Maybe.” Anne shrugged. “Look, I am going to make this work. I am an actress and things are going well for me, at least for the time being. I got the script from George. It is kind of shallow but it is very lengthy at least.”

Hearing that, Isabel tired to cover her laughs by coughing.

“As for the accident, it was not my fault. Richard parked in the wrong spot—“

“Don’t bring up Richard!” Her father dismissed her excuses. “And speaking of Richard, I would highly prefer if you can establish a good relationship with him, at least a professional one. That kid is what I call a real actor.”

Anne rolled her eyes.

“By real actor, I mean taking his work seriously; learn his lines by heart; transforming himself into his roles. If this kid can beat Al Pacino at the Tony’s, it means what he did was a real pay off. Seriously, learn something from him.”

Anne stood. “Okay, I get it. But before I go, Dad, just a reminder that I am over 18 and the court already declared me sane enough to be on my own. I know what I want in life and I will live in the way I want. I am dancing to the tune _I_ sing.”

With that said, she got up and left.

Seeing his troublesome younger daughter gone, Richard Neville turned his attention to his older one.

“Look what you have done!”

“What did I do?” Isabel asked, bewildered.

“George Plantagenet did not just come to our house without someone bringing him here!”

“Oh come on, George was not the one who talked her into dropping out of high school and beat up a car with a baseball bat!”

***

_Thursday_

Looking over his script, Richard practiced his lines and marked each page with notes.

Hearing door knock, he opened the door of his studio apartment. It was George.

“Hi Richard,” he greeted with a sly smile.

And Richard knew that smile.

“What are you up to?” Richard asked.

“Just come to talk and grab a beer,” George said. “You got some spare drinks?”

“Sure,” Richard said. “I got diet cokes, but no alcohol. I can’t let it ruin my voice when I am on show.”

“Smart!” George gave him a wink.

“So what’s up?”

“Nothing…”

“Really?” Richard lowered his voice. “It’s about Anne, isn’t it?”

“You’re a mind reader.”

“What are your intentions with Anne Neville?” Richard asked with curiosity.

Clapping his hands together, George said, “Look Richard, you, me, and Ed are three brothers without a father—“

“Here we go again,” Richard rolled his eyes. “I heard this speech a gazillion times.”

“Fine, just to let you know that on Friday, we are shooting the scenes between your character and Anne’s. That will continue until we are finishing all scenes between you. Then, we will shoot Anne’s scenes. And then your scenes last.”

“Fair enough,” Richard said. “Why is this so important and secretive?”

“Because I need you to promise me that you will not walk off the set because of her.”

“That won’t happen, I guarantee you.”

“I know that you are committed, but let me tell you something: there is a good reason that actors cannot work things out with her.”

Richard laughed. “She cannot be worse than me. You should’ve seen me with Katherine playing Hamlet and Ophelia.”

“And there’s something else,” George said a little nervously.

“What is it now?”

“Do not EVER discuss your scenes together?”

“I beg your pardon?” Richard was a little confused.

“What I mean is that you just focus on your scenes with her or without her, but do not discuss with her any scenes that do not involve you.”

“The more you talk the weirder you sound.”

Finally George spilled the beans. “The show will mainly focus on you. You are the star. But Anne will not have it. So, driving the writers nuts, I created some fake scenes for convince her otherwise. So, just in case if—“

“And how exactly everything is going to work out?” Richard questioned.

“For Ed, I agreed to cast Anne in my show, but I never promised the minimum screen time. For the show, I need to cast an actor who can stand working with Anne, and I got you. For Anne, Ed wants to use her as a bait to draw audiences away from the reality TV. So, I got it all worked out. The script is a beauty. The story is focused on you raising the character Kate in terms of her behavior by taking advice from your son, who is dealing with bullies in elementary school. Kate’s presence is known throughout the show, but her actually appearance will be limited. Anne will still be promoting and she will smile on the poster. She is still getting top billing. And I promise you this will not be a waste.”

“Not bad of a plan,” Richard admitted. “I am actually impressed.”

“So you think you can handle all this?”

“Sure, by the way, what scenes are we doing tomorrow?”

“The scenes when Patrick first meets Kate.”

“Can you change that?”

“What?” George eyes widened. “What are you up to?”

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing,” Richard insisted.

“So, what scenes do you want to do first?”

Richard smirked. “When Patrick throws Kate out, _literally_.”

***

_Friday_

Arriving at the set, Anne waited impatiently.

“Where the hell is he?” she demanded. Pacing back and forth, she was driving herself mad.

“Anne, please calm down,” Veronica begged.

“Calm down? Calm down? Last night I worked fucking hard on my lines. I set five alarms clock so that I can get here on time. But he, Mr. Tony-Award-Winning Hamlet is fucking two hours late!”

Just as she finished, she turned and found herself facing Richard face-to-face.

“Where the hell were you?” she yelled. “I waited exactly 2 hours and 15 minutes!”

Richard looked at her and said nothing.

Standing behind the camera, George gestured Anne to come to him. As Anne approached, George, using his documents to protect his face from the very-possible-attacks of Anne Neville, said to her, “We changed our plans. We are shooting another scene.”

“What?” Anne was shocked. “Which ones? “

“Don’t worry about it, just get on the scene and get with the flow.”

“Which scene are we doing?”

“You’ll know soon, please get on the set.”

Rolling her eyes, Anne got on the scene.

George gave the director a nod. The director yelled, “Action!”

Having absolutely no clue which scenes she was shooting, Anne was beyond frustrated. Taking the coffee before her, she drank it as Richard approached her as Patrick. Seeing his face stirred up the anger that was held back within her. She was mad at him for being late.

And she was not happy that her father preferred her to be more like him.

She took this opportunity as revenge.

Since Kate was supposed to be nasty with Patrick, why not?

Without warning, she threw her coffee at him.

That was her part.

But then to her shock, Richard grabbed her by the hair, dragged her out of her seat, and threw her out of the door.

All in one take.

Anne ended up lying on the floor on her face, groaning.

“And cut!” The director yelled. “Very good.”

Richard went behind the camera and looked at the scenes as they were replayed.

He shook his head.

“We need to do this again,” he said. “It didn’t look real.”

“You need to change?” George asked.

“No, just the throwing her out part,” Richard answered.

“Okay, take two!” George yelled.

“And action!”

Anne was back in her seat. This time, Richard grabbed her by the neck and then pushed her out of the door.

Anne ended up felling on the ground, scratching her knees.

“No, we need to do this again,” Richard insisted, after seeing the replay.

By the third take, Richard grabbed her by the arm, gave it a twist, and kicked her out of the door.

By the fourth take, Richard grabbed her by the hair, threw her on the floor, and yelled “get out”.

By the fifth take, Richard threw her over his shoulder and threw her out of the door.

By tenth take, Anne could take it no more.

“Please stop!” She almost begged him.

“Ugh, Richard, if we let this continue, I’m afraid we need a doctor and a lawyer,” George said nervously.

“What’s the big deal?” Richard said matter-of-factly. “The contract clearly stated that the actors taking their own responsibility for their safety and that the studio is not responsible.”

“I think the scenes are fine,” the director said. “Good job! Take five!”

Richard approached Anne, who was still on the ground. Seeing him, Anne fearfully backed away. Pushing herself from the ground, she walked away, limping.

The next morning, a photo of Anne Neville with bruised lips and balls on her legs leaked through the internet.

The chat rooms and gossip sites had an absolute field day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in front of her laptop, Ann Beauchamp started her manuscript. Unfortunately, she was having a mental block. She didn’t know how to continue the story. Mentally speaking, it was just as painful as premature pregnancy termination. Christ, she was once a bestselling author.

What happened?

Shaking her head, Ann turned on the news to clear her mind.

On the TV screen sat William Stanley.

“Good evening, for tonight, we have an update on our former television sweetheart, Anne Neville,” he spoke as a picture of Anne’s bruised face appeared on screen. “After being discharged from rehab, it looks like she is in trouble again. Recently, she was seeing leaving a bar with her face covered with bruises. Her rep and manager have no comment so far—very common form of denying a well-known fact.”

Ann Beauchamp snickered.

“Miss Neville herself insisted that the wounds are sustained from injury on the set,” William Stanley continued. “She denies that those nasty marks are the results of drinking and partying.”

Then the scene shifted to Anne Neville, who stood before camera and reporters and spoke professionally, “Those bruises are sustained from injury on the set. I am more than willingly to endure the pain and suffering to make the scene realistic. Because this is my job. I mean…let’s be honest…I think Daniel Craig had more broken bones from shooting _Sky Fall_ ,”

The doorbell interrupted Ann Beauchamp.

Turning off the television, she went to answer the door. Before her stood a woman with platinum blonde hair and large sunglasses. Removing her sunglasses, her face revealed as her daughter Anne Neville’s.

Stepping into the house, Anne removed her blonde wig and her coat.

“I have to talk to you mom,” she said, somewhat downbeat. “I can’t even leave my house without disguise.”

“I know, I just saw you on the news,” Ann Beauchamp rolled her eyes. “You’re in trouble again, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not the one in trouble,” Anne sat, looking at her mother for sympathy. “I am working hard on my part, as I should. But he…he is a complete monster!”

“Who is _he_?”

“He is _Richard Plantagenet_!”

“How is he a monster?”

Letting out a sigh and a sob, Anne spilled the beans, “We started shooting the scenes for three weeks now, and he made my life miserable from the start…”

***

_Three weeks ago – Week 1 of the Shooting_

In her dressing room, Anne applied more powders on her face to disguise the bruises. Honestly, she could not understand why they shot the scenes where Patrick threw Kate out before the other scenes. She guessed it was done purposely to make the scenes realistic. Dear God, if that wasn’t realistic enough, then she’d better go hang herself.

Looked at herself in the mirror, Anne muttered in self-confidence, “I am Anne Neville, the America’s sweetheart. Everyone turns on the TV to see me. This is my show. I will not allow anyone to destroy me or put me down. Whatever I’ve done wrong last time, I’m going to make it right.”

Then she flashed a bright smile.

Hopefully she convinced herself.

With that said, she got up and left the dressing room.

“Oh Anne!” George yelled and whistled.

Knowing his tone, Anne suspected that the plan of the day changed again.

“What now?” she asked, annoyed. “We are not doing a different scene, are we?”

“We are,” George confirmed her suspicion. “Instead of doing—“

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Anne demanded. “We scheduled our scenes and I prepared my lines and my parts based on what is scheduled. Why are you changing your mind like girls change clothes?”

“Hey, don’t blame me,” George had his hands in the air. “If you want to blast at anyone, blast him.”

 _Him_ he meant Richard.

“Look George, you are the executive producer and the creator; and you are the older brother! Why are you allowing Richard to boss you around like this?” Anne asked. “He is not the director or even a producer. Who the hell he thinks he is? Making all these changes without consulting me!”

Stumping her feet, she went to Richard.

“What?” he asked simply.

“What do you mean what?” Anne demanded, her arms folded. “Who are you to make changes around here? Don’t forget the real reason you’re here! You are here because of nepotism, not because of your real talent. Just because you are a full-blood brother of George’s does not mean that you can boss everyone around here. Know your role and keep to your role! And let me give you a reality check: I am the star of this show. If you like to make changes, at least, it should run through me.”

As she turned, Richard spoke, “Oh really?”

Anne stopped and looked at him, as if he had yet understood her correctly.

“You think you are the star?” He chuckled.

George, standing behind Anne and across from Richard, waved his hands nervously at Richard. _No, don’t say a word!_

“You are the one who needs a reality check,” Richard stepped forward, getting closer to her. He was about a head taller, and his eyes suddenly looked menacing. “The title of this show is called ‘Raising Kate’. _Raise_ is a verb and _Kate_ is an objective. Here, someone is raising Kate and that someone is Patrick, my character. He is the one who is in control in this pilot. So, if I see any change needs to made, then I suggest it. George only agreed. _We_ are the ones who have real experience in make good quality shows, unlike you.”

Anne felt like she was slapped across the face.

“And FYI, in real life, shooting schedule changes all the time,” he added.

Anne felt like her blood was boiling.

At least it was helpful for her act. For the first week, most scenes they did were the ones when Kate was nasty and mean to Patrick. Anne thought it was a perfect opportunity to get back at Richard.

But to her surprise, she couldn’t get the lines out of her mouth. Supposedly, she despised Richard just as Kate despised Patrick. Somehow, she could not set the tone right. Not that she actually liked him. Rather, it was because she was afraid of him.

She was afraid what he’d do—something not in the script but in his mind.

She was afraid what he’d say—on the scene or behind the scene.

She was afraid of him taking control—as Patrick or as Richard.

Staring at Patrick, or Richard, Anne just could not say her lines. Suddenly, she asked for break.

During her break, Veronica, her ever-loyal assistant, approached her. Taking out a small shot bottle of vodka, she offered it to Anne, “Maybe this will help?”

“No!” Anne shook her head.

“But it certainly can help remove your emotional barriers.”

“No!” Anne stood. “You of all people should know what the press and everyone is saying. I am not alcoholic and I don’t need this thing to help me pull my acts together! Put it away, or you can drink it yourself!”

As she went back to the scene, Richard spoke again, “I thought you’re an experienced actress, and yet you don’t even know how to do such a simple scene. Pity.”

His tone was even, and his words truthful.

When the director shouted “action”, Anne simply walked up to him and sharply slapped him across the face.

Without another word, she slammed the café door and walked out of the scene.

“And cut!” George shouted. “Nice.”

Not too far away from the truth.

***

_Two weeks ago – Week 2 of the Shooting_

By now, all the cast and crew knew the tension between Anne and Richard; George became Anne’s soundboard. Some were happy to see that Anne met her match; some found Richard’s attitude just as annoying as Anne’s; and others found it simply entertaining.

And tension got physical.

They were doing a scene where Kate went to Patrick’s apartment to speak with him after he threw her out of the café; Patrick was not in the scene. Instead, Kate was surprised to find his son Heath and they spent time bonding. Heath showed her a rope and how he used it to play games.

That scene went well.

After they finished shooting, Anne took a seat and played with the rope.

She looked up and saw Richard.

“Impressive, looks like you know how to act after all,” he said evenly.

“Look boy, I know how to act before you learned how to walk,” she retorted.

“My name is Richard and I am older than you. So, I suggest you nicely that you stop calling me ‘boy’.”

Anne huffed. “What are you going to do then, _boy_?”

Soon as the word “boy” left her tongue, Anne felt her arms were grabbed behind her back and then ropes around them. In shock, she struggled only found her hands tied to the back of the chair. Within a few seconds, she was tightly bounded to the chair.

“Untie me!”

Richard sat before doing yoga.

“Let me go, you psycho!”

Tapping his chin, Richard muttered, “I remember back in theater school I won a contest for tying someone up within 15 seconds…”

“You untie me right now!” Anne shouted.

Richard ignored her.

“You asshole!”

“You jerk!”

“You dick!”

“What did you call me?” Richard asked suddenly.

“You heard me!” Anne stared back at him.

Richard got up and walked to her. Anne stared at him as if she was daring him to do what he was about to do next.

He knelt down and grabbed her right foot. He removed her shoe and started tickling her.

Anne started laughing; it was not laugh of joy. Rather, it was a laugh of torture.

“S…stop!...Hahaha! Hahaha!”

Biting his lip, Richard moved his finger to another area of her foot. He seemed to know which spot to touch specifically to generate the reaction he wanted.

It became so uncomfortable that she wanted him to stop.

She was sweating.

She breathed harder. 

As she tried to pull back her foot, Richard grabbed her ankle and tickled her even harder.

“R…Richard….Richard…please…stop…hahaha….hahaha….stop…I…I need to pee…please...stop…hahaha….”

And he did.

After taking a deep breath, Anne found her normal voice. “Untie me.”

And he did. Anne noticed how close he was when he did that. The scent of his cologne was strong.

“Put my shoe back on!” she snorted.

Richard only rolled his eyes. He got up and left.

Anne looked around but couldn’t find her other shoe.

***

“…and then I walked back to my dressing room wearing only one shoe. Walking up and down, up and down, like my legs were uneven. And what’s more embarrassing, a handful of the crew and cast members saw it all….No one helped…”

Anne told it all to her mother.

“And what happened last week?” Ann Beauchamp asked.

“I’m too tired to say. All I know is that I can’t work on this show anymore!”

“Anne,” Ann Beauchamp pulled Anne up sitting. “What are you doing? You are not throwing away your career resurrection opportunity.”

“This is not an opportunity!” Anne sighed. “I have this feeling that I am being used and played here.”

“So what? This is show business. Everyone is being used one way or another.” Ann Beauchamp seemed amused.

“It’s not that…I have this instinct that George is playing something.”

“Let him play then! As long as you get the top billing,” Ann Beauchamp paused, and then asked, “This Richard, can you tell me about him?”

“He’s bossy, controlling, crazy, abusive—“

“What about his looks?”

“He got funny eyes,” Anne said. “I swear to God he can convincingly play a serial killer at any given time without any need of preparation. Maybe that who he really is.”

“Is he good looking?”

“Yes—I mean no.”

Ann Beauchamp laughed. “Honey, I think you need to relax and just go with the flow. Finish the shooting and move on with your life. This is your career, as you told your father.”

“Alright, thanks mom,” Anne let out a sigh and then kissed her mother goodbye.

As soon as Anne left, Ann Beauchamp hopped back to her laptop and started typing.

***

Getting back into her car, Anne felt she sat on something under her butt. Pulling it out, turned out it was a handcuff.

_So what happened last week?_

She didn’t tell her mom; she couldn’t.

It was too private.

Holding that handcuff closer to her, she closed her eyes.

Her lips curved in pleasure.

Guilty pleasure.

_Is he good looking?_

_Oh God yes!  
_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys are looking forward to it, here it is. 
> 
> Or at least some of it.
> 
> Comments please or no update!

Sitting in her bathtub, Anne lifted her right leg and stared at her right foot. She then closed her eyes and reminisced the moment when Richard grabbed her foot and tickled it. She hated him for that, but at the same time, she wanted him to do that again.

That was two weeks ago.

_What happened last week?_

She couldn’t tell her mother or anyone else.

For now, she was going to keep it to herself.

That handcuff was now in her drawer of her nightstand.

Before she went to sleep, Anne played with it and enjoyed how it felt against her skin.

Closing her eyes, what happened last week replayed itself forever in her mind…

***

_One Week Ago…_

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Anne yelled helplessly at her manager, William Hastings, and her assistant Veronica. “How can you not see something is not right here?”

“What exactly is not right?” William Hastings asked.

“Everything—George Plantagenet is up to something. I mean, the script he sent me, it’s so choppy. The scenes, particularly the ones without Richard, make absolutely no sense. And how dare he allow Richard to treat me and everybody else like that on the set? I smelled a rat!”

Hastings and Veronica stared at her blankly.

“Look, we are all in this show business for some time now. If I can sense something, then so can you.”

“Anne,” Hastings said. “I don’t think you should worry about anything. Just go to work and do your scenes, then go home.”

“I don’t know,” Anne rubbed her forehead. “I mean, after I heard about what happened to the final production of _Amazing Spiderman II_ , where the actress who played Mary Jane was completely cut out after she did all the scenes, I’m a little crazy. What if George is going to cut my scenes?”

“It’s not the same case, Anne,” Veronica pointed out. “The name of the show is _Raising Kate_. The show cannot work without your character. As for Spiderman, well, it’s not titled _When Spiderman Meets Mary Jane_.”

“What are you really concerned about?” Hastings asked. “And please sit down, you are driving us crazy.”

Letting out a sigh, Anne said, “Ed promised me that this show is going to be my chance of career resurrection. Somehow, I have this feeling that my character has little to do with the show. George told me that I’m the female lead. But, I sensed otherwise.”

“So?” Hasting shrugged.

“What do you mean so?” Anne’s eyes narrowed.

“Anne, you are getting paid, and you are getting top billing. That’s all you need for now. Even if George intended to make you a supporting star, it’s no big deal. If you look at all the TV shows and movies, supporting roles steal spotlight from leading roles from time to time. Look at _Happy Days_ , everyone knows Fonzie, but no one cared for Ron Howard aside from knowing his great career as film director. And _That 70’s Show,_ Topher Grace is the male lead, but Ashton Kutcher grabbed attention from the viewers. No one, particularly the actors, knows how the final product will look until the very end.”

“And then there’s Richard. I think he’s trying to make me quit,” Anne said bitterly.

“Then don’t let him!”

“Every single day he comes up with something new and creative to torture me!” Anne exclaimed. “Maybe we should talk to Ed.”

“No!” Hasting objected. “Ed will not take your side on this, believe me.”

“Blood thicker than water,” Veronica added.

“Ed, George, and Richard, they are three—“

“—brothers without a father, blah, blah, blah, I know,” Anne finished his phrase impatiently. “George told this story numerous times when he came to my house romancing my sister.”

“Then you know that Ed is not going to hear you,” Hastings said. “You have to look at the facts Anne. You are not the same Anne Neville three years ago. Three years ago, Ed Plantagenet was a CEO of a struggling network who needs your show and you to grab ratings and audiences. Now, Plantagenet Alliance Network is powerful enough to vie NBC. The only challenge for his network I’m seeing here is the competition from MTV and these reality TV shows. A lot of complexion here but believe me, as much as he want you to help his network to stay strong, he is not going to spoil you like he did three years ago.”

“So what are you saying? That I am a downbeat actress who has to endure all these bullying and manipulation?”

“Welcome to show business!”

“Anne, I think maybe you should talk to Richard and work things out with him,” Veronica advised. “I don’t think Richard is a bad person. After all, this show cannot work without either of you.”

“Talk to him? Are you kidding me? He might kill me!”

“Or you can be nice to him. From what I saw, you and Richard are fight fire with fire. Water puts out fire.”

Anne hated to admit it, but Veronica was right on this one.

“I do see there are a lot of benefits from building a friendship with Richard. Remember, Salma Hayek got her role in _Puss in the Boots_ at her co-star Antonio Bandera’s insistence.”

After a moment of thinking, Anne spoke. “Okay, I got it figure out. I’m going to finish this show till the end, but in my own way. I can be nice, but there are other people to befriend with aside from Richard.”

With that said, Anne left Hasting’s office.

Hastings only shook his head.

***

Knocking on the door of George’s office, Anne patiently waited as George answered the door.

“Hi,” she greeted with a smile and a cake in her hand.

“Hi Anne,” George greeted back. This was a little awkward.

“May I come in?”

“Ugh, sure,” George let her in.

“I brought you some cake to make your happy,” Anne sounded like a Mary-Sue. “Now, I know, we have a little rough beginning, but I think that things are working out well.”

George nodded. “Things are working out better than I expected.”

“I understand that you and Richard are brothers; and you two grew up fatherless. But you and I…we are family as well. Isabel and I are full-blooded sisters. I was her maid of honor.”

“I am aware of that.”

 “So, uhmm…long story short, this is my show and Richard’s right?”

“That is correct,” George emphasized each syllable.

“Then you have no trouble hearing me out in terms of which scene to shoot or how to develop Kate’s character? I mean, I get the part where you allow Richard to have some control. But can you be little fair here and let me have some control as well?”

“Sure,” George crossed his legs. “Only if your suggestions work.”

“Okay, here’s the thing: tomorrow’s scene where Kate is chasing after Patrick. Instead of her inviting him to cruise, how about let’s change it to Kate throwing a luxurious birthday party of Heath? The dialogue doesn’t have to be altered; it’d still work. The whole point is to demonstrate that you cannot buy happiness with money.”

Rubbing his chin, George said, “I like the idea actually.”

“But you don’t have to speak with Richard, do you?”

“No,” George answered.

“Then can we just stick to it? I mean, you and Richard never informed me the changes you made until the last minute, which I do see now how it makes the scene realistic.”

“You can say that.”

“So, agreed?”

“Agreed!”

“Thank you so much!” Anne went to hug him, to George’s surprise.

Then she nicely left his office, leaving George completely bewildered.

***

 _Got George, then rest of the crew. Forget Ed because he is hopeless. I am going to make Richard feel isolated and powerless over me._ Anne thought to herself.

When Richard arrived to the set, he surprisingly found the entire setting was changed. Then Anne was there, passing out cupcakes, juices, and cookies to rest of the cast and crew.

“What is this?” he asked.

“This is our next scene. Don’t worry, only the setting changed. Instead of inviting you to a fancy cruise, Kate is throwing Heath a luxurious BDay party,” Anne said while chewing her cookie. “By the way, I treated everyone with cakes and cookies. Sadly for you, this is the last one.”

With that said, she turned away from him.

“You look happy today,” Richard commented.

“No, for you, my looks are always ill.”

Watching Anne adjusting customs for young cast members, Richard walked behind her and grabbed her. “So you are changing the scenes?”

“No, I merely _suggested_ a change for the setting. And George agreed.”

“Then I suggest that you should change your outfit,” Richard said.

“Why?” Anne’s eyes narrowed. “You have no right to suggest any changes to my character.”

“The dress does not fit well with this setting.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

“The same dress you supposed to wear for the original setting,” Richard said.

“Are you kidding me? No one is going to wear an evening gown for a kid’s birthday party!”

“But Kate the millionaire-hair-head-heiress is.”

“Unfortunately for you, you have no say in this, now excuse me.” Anne turned her heels and went to the bathroom.

Right after she was done, before she could leave the bathroom, Anne was shocked to find Richard standing before her face-to-face.

And his body blocked the bathroom door.

“What the hell are you doing in the women’s bathroom?” Anne shrieked.

“To help you change,” he replied nonchalantly.

“What?” Anne pointed a finger at him. “Don’t even go there. This is type A sexual harassment and assault.”

“Well, just in case that you don’t know, in show business, actors help each other in and out of customs all the time.”

“I am not going to change, period. I like the dress I’m wearing now. It’s a nice spring dress and it fits the scene perfectly!”

“I say that you look better in that red evening gown,” he nodded at the dress hanging by the door.

“Then let me get this straight, how are you going to make me change?” Anne snickered. “You can’t make me.”

Slowly, Richard approached her.

“What…What are you doing?” Anne raised her hands up in defense.

Richard did not respond; he continued to approach her. Freaking out, Anne opened the door to the bathroom stall, hoping to hide from him.

But Richard was faster.

Grabbed Anne by the waist, he pushed the toilet cover down and sat. Then he threw Anne over his lap.

Anne struggled, but couldn’t move.

Richard was way stronger than she ever expected.

“Let me go!”

“Are you going to change in that red dress or not?” Richard asked sternly.

“No you ass—“

Before she could finish, Richard sharply spanked her on the butt.

It hurt.

“Richard, are you kidding me? I am not a three-year-old!”

“Are you going to change into that red dress, yes or no?” Ignoring her yelling, Richard asked again.

“No!”

Richard spanked her again.

“Is this how you worked with your female leads in Broadway?” Anne asked.

In response, Richard spanked her again and replied, “No, because you are someone special. So change?”

“No!”

Spanked again.

“You can spank me all you want, Richard Plantagenet! But I will not give in! You will not have your way with me!”

“Oh really? Maybe I should take it to the next level…” he muttered as he pulled up her skirt.

“What…What are you doing?” Anne was really panicking.

“Are you going to change or not?” he asked again.

“No! And don’t even think—“

Before she could finish, Richard spanked her again—this time, it was not through the fabric of her dress but against her flesh. It hurt so much more.

And Richard did not ask the question anymore. He simply continued spanking her until she’d agreed to change her dress.

Finally, after seventh spank, Anne gave in.

“Stop! I’ll change the dress.”

And Richard did stop. His hands released her from his lap.

Standing up, Anne sauntered shakily to the door, where the red dress hanged. Reaching to her back, she couldn’t find the zipper. Then she felt a pair of hand unzipping her dress.

It was Richard of course.

As her spring dress pooled by her feet, Richard took the red evening gown off from the hanger. By his gesture, it seemed like he was going to put it on her instead of just handing it to her.

Anne went along with it, like she had any choice.

As he zipped up the dress from her behind, his hand went up to her head and removed the hairpin. Her hair fell down.

Stepped in front of her, Richard adjusted her dress and her hair. When his finger brushed her skin, Anne shivered.

_Her foot, her butt, and now her modesty…_

_…and this is not on the set…_

The smell of his cologne and the warmth of his face stirred her. Somehow, a parted of her hoped that Richard would lean over and kiss her, just anywhere.

As his lips came closer to her face, he parted away.

“Come on, everyone is waiting for us.”

That that was only Part I of what happened last week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know how much you wanted it, so here it is...

In her red dress, with her hair down, Anne wordlessly went back to the set. Everyone was surprised at her outfit.

“Anne, we’re not using the original setting. You’re the one who suggested it,” George said, wondering what Anne was up to now.

“I know,” Anne explained quietly. “But this outfit goes well with Kate’s character. Born in the world luxury, she overdressed for everything. Plus, maybe unconsciously, she is trying to attract Richard—I mean Patrick.”

“Very good, nice going,” George praised.

“Come on, we have a scene to shoot! Let’s go!” Anne waved to the rest of the cast.

She was smiling, but her usual spirit and nastiness were toned down. It was almost like a pail of water poured over her feistiness.

When the director shouted “action”, she stepped right into her character. Her smile was bright; she was charming; and she was funny. George was besotted.

 _Looks like America’s sweetheart is back,_ George thought.

“And cut!” the director shouted.

Clapping his hand, George yelled, “It’s excellent!”

Anne stepped up and gave everyone a nice bow.

Then she quietly sauntered back to her dressing room.

Before the mirror, she looked at her own reflection. For a moment, she didn’t recognize who she was.

Who was she really?

Anne Neville, a television actress who dreamed big, tried to establish a career of her own on the silver screen, which she failed miserably.

Since then she became one of the most humiliated woman in the Western Hemisphere.

Now she was here for her comeback. This was supposed be her show.

Yet, here _he_ was—Richard.

Boy, did she underestimate him. She promised herself that she was not going to repeat her mistakes in the past. She was not going soft—she was going to be tough. Men in entertainment were all pigs; either they want to use her to gain fame or for a moment of fun. This time she was not going to allow her male lead to use her, play her, or boss her around.

And she was failing.

Richard was different. He was not romantically pursuing her off set; but he was not all professional either. What he did—tied her to the chair and tickled her foot; spanked her and then saw her change—enough for her to file complaint. But what good would come out of it? Like what Veronica told her, this show cannot go on without her or Richard.

Welcome to show business, indeed.

Or maybe she should’ve taken her father’s advice. Leave entertainment and go pursue a college degree.

Inhaling deeply, Anne grabbed her agenda and flipped to her shooting schedule. The next scenes were all about Kate warming up to Patrick and Patrick reciprocating her feelings. Frustrated, she threw her agenda to the floor. She couldn’t understand the plot anymore. How could it be possible that a woman could fall for a man who physically hurt her?

Rubbing her back, which still hurt, all she could think of was Richard. She hated him for what he did.

Or did she?

Slipping her dress off herself, she looked at her back in the mirror. Closed her eyes, she thought about Richard again.

The strength of his arm.

The warmth of his touch.

The scent of his cologne.

And when he touched her, smacked her, or tickled her, it gave her funny feelings.

She wanted him to do it again. Kind of.

Oh what was she doing to herself?

Shaking her head, she got dressed and went home.

***

The next day, Richard arrived to the set on time as usual. He looked around but did not see Anne.

“Where’s Anne?” he asked George. “We’re doing an important scene today.”

“She called in sick,” George replied, organizing his notes. “By the way, is there something going on between the two of you?”

“Nope,” Richard answered.

“Really?” George looked up. “I’m not accusing you of anything, little brother. But I am telling you, if you are having something with her, relationship or a fling, I should know.”

“Why would it be any of your concern?”

“Richard, if this is just any other actress, I wouldn’t care. But this is Anne Neville we’re talking about. At work, there’s paparazzi and gossip. At home, she’s my wife’s little sister. Either way, there’s too much drama. I don’t want you be involved in this mess.”

With a smirk, Richard looked at George and said, “FYI, I think that this Anne Neville smelled your secret agenda.”

“What?”

“Give the girl some credit, she got brains. I mean, her father is a former brilliant lawyer and a professor of UCLA. Sooner or later, she is going to link of the puzzles together and see through your plan.”

George shrugged. “Big deal? What is she going to do? Quit?”

Then he changed the subject. “Do you like working with her?”

Richard only chuckled. “She’s an interesting case. I got to tell you, she gets on my nerve but she amuses me as well. She’s like a kid who needs some discipline.”

“Well, don’t discipline her too much. The more you’re involved, the less you are likely to let her go.”

Richard said nothing.

***

After a day of resting and away from Richard, Anne refreshed herself and arrived to work. The scene they were doing was the one where Kate tried desperately to make Patrick understand her feelings and her background story. In her desperation, Kate used a handcuff cuffing her and Patrick together.

And everything went quite smoothly.

Anne felt as if she was possessed by an unknown spirit that guided her throughout the shooting.

After the scenes were wrapped, Anne approached George and asked him for another few days off.

“Come on George, give me a few days. I need to prepare,” she said.

“I can’t Anne; everything has to go by the schedule. I’m not giving you a hard time, but I have to report back to Ed and the network.”

“Okay,” she gave him a nod.

“Anne, are you okay?” George asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, really.”

Walking out of the studio, Anne wondered if she could really handle more scenes with Richard. When she was away from him, she could not stop thinking about him. Yet, when she was near him, she wanted to run away. How could she handle the scenes when Kate and Patrick are getting intimate?

Before she got to her car, she saw a familiar figure standing by the driver’s side.

It was Richard.

“What the hell do you want?” she asked.

“Just want to know why are you keep on asking George to push back the shooting schedule,” he said with his arms folded.

“Let me give you an honest answer: it’s all because of you!” Anne spat. “I hate you, Richard Plantagenet!”

“Take that back!” Richard’s eyes narrowed.

“No, I’m going to say exactly what I mean! You don’t tell me what to think or say, you asshole! Now, move out of my way and be gone!”

In response, Richard grabbed her left hand and handcuffed it to his right.

“What the fuck are you doing now?” Anne shrieked.

“I’m going to help you to stop hating me,” Richard said as-matter-of-factly. “The show must go on. In order to do so, you have to get used to me.”

“For your information, you jerk, I can do my job. I just hate you!”

“Stop saying that!”

“I will not!”

Without a word, Richard grabbed her left hand with his right and dragged her towards his car.

“Richard Plantagenet! I’m warning you, this is kidnapping! I will not forgive; the state will not tolerate; my father will sue; George will fire you; Ed will ground you…” Anne continued on as Richard shoved her into the passenger seat from the driver’s side.

“…And OMG, I am being kidnapped. Where the fuck are you taking me? Somebody help!!!”

Anne started to hit him with her fists.

Richard grabbed her wrist hard. “You stay still unless you want us to die in an accident.”

“What…what are you going to do? What the fuck do you want??”

“I want you to get used to me. So when we doing our scenes in the next few days, you won’t have problems.”

“I told you I can do my fucking job!”

“Stop swearing, good God you are driving me nuts!”

“I’m driving you nuts? You’re the one who twisted my arm, tied me to a chair, spanked me, and said the meanest things to me. What are you, a monster? You are driving me crazy since the first day I met you.”

“Well then, you better prepare for tomorrow’s sex scene between Patrick and Kate!”

Anne froze.

***

When Richard pulled over, they were before his apartment complex.

“Let’s go,” Richard said.

“No!” Anne refused to back down. “I’m not going to allow you to do this to me!”

“Okay, you asked for it,” Richard responded and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her out of the car and held her under his arms.

“Let me go! Help!” Anne struggled and kicked. “Somebody! I’m being kidnapped!”

“Do you really want to attract attention, now?” Richard whispered menacingly. “I don’t think you’d like it if somebody sees you and shares it on Instigram or Tweeter.”

Anne stopped. “Put me down. I’ll follow you.”

And Richard dropped her on the spot. Rubbing her ankle and knee, Anne stumbled behind Richard and followed him to his apartment. Putting on her large sunglasses, she prayed no one recognizes her. Her feet hurt from that drop, but Richard walked very fast.

And he used the stairs.

Anne expected he lived on the second or third floor.

But he lived on the seventh floor.

When they got there, Anne was out of breath and exhausted.

Richard opened his cabinet and grabbed a bagel.

“Do you have anything to eat here? I’m kind of hungry,” Anne said.

Chewing his bagel, Richard replied, “Sorry this is the last one. I guess you just have to starve for the night. I’m sure it won’t kill you.”

On his kitchen counter, Anne saw a pocket knife. Secretly, she placed it in her pocket.

Richard walked to his bedroom and hopped onto his bed and lied down.

“What are you doing? It’s not even that late yet,” Anne snorted.

“It’s been a long day and I’m tired.”

Suddenly, Anne jumped on top of him. With that pocket knife in her hand, she placed the blade to his neck.

“Surprised? Two can play this game you know,” Anne snickered. “You said that you’re doing this to make me stop hating you. But I’m telling you, you are failing. So now, either release me, or die in my hands.”

In respond, Richard took her wrist and squeezed hard, so hard that Anne winced in pain. Then with his teeth, he took the knife away from her and threw it aside.

Pushing her down, Richard rolled on top of her; his knees held down her legs and his hands held down her wrists.

Anne spat. “Is this your plan for tonight all along? To force yourself on me?”

“No, as I told you multiple times, my goal for tonight is get you comfortable with me.” Shifting his position, he used one leg to hold her legs down, and the other leg to hold down her free hand. He took out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the handcuff and freed his hand, but not Anne’s. Then, he took Anne’s free hand from his knee and cuffed her other hand with the handcuff’s chain around bed’s metal headboard. Anne tried to resist, but Richard was strong and quick.

Leaned down, he whispered to her, “Tonight, you are going learn to trust me and get used to me.”

Getting off the bed, he removed his shirt, exposing his torso to her. Anne stared at his upper body. He was quite muscular with broad shoulders; his skin was soft and smooth.

Then he turned. Anne’s eyes widened as she saw a deep surgical scar on his lower back. Richard went to her purse and took her out her IPhone. He took a picture of his lower back with her IPhone and then placed it back into her purse.

“There,” he said to her. “I showed you my secret: I used to have scoliosis until I got surgery a couple of years ago. Now you know, and you have the evidence. I trust you that you will not share it or post it online. Since I trust you, can you trust me as well?”

He approached her and sat by her side. He was still shirtless.

“Why can’t you release me?” She asked.

“Because if I do, you will fight me,” he answered. “You fought me since the first day we met for no reason at all.”

“I did not,” Anne denied. “You started it.”

“Let me refresh your memory: your red Porsche backed into my SUV.”

“That’s because you parked in my spot!”

“ _Your_ spot, _your_ show, _your_ thoughts, _your_ suggestions—you, you, you. What exactly is taken from you that you are so protective of anything that is yours?”

That got her. “What are you, Dr. Phil?”

“I’m just saying, you acted nasty to me for no reason at all. What had I done to you?” Richard asked, with his face close to hers.

Anne was silent, turning her face away.

Richard did not back off. “From the first day I saw you, I see you wearing a mask. A mask of toughness, a mask of dominance. You are using that mask to shield something. You know what your problem is? You want to be dominant; you want to be the one who’s in control. But, you are submissive.”

“I’m not!” Anne denied sharply.

“You are,” Richard insisted. “Tell me, that day when I tied you to the chair and tickled your foot, you wanted it, didn’t you? Can you look at me in the eye and say you didn’t?”

“It only happened because you have the advantage in physical strength.”

“And when I spanked you yesterday, why didn’t you ask me to stop? You keep on telling me that you won’t change the dress, but you did not tell me to stop spanking you. Then when I changed you into that red dress, in your eyes, I see your lust and desire—”

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it,” Anne almost sobbed. “I am not a weak person for you to play around!”

Richard chuckled. “Being submissive is not the same as being weak. Being submissive means that you tend to take the obedient role and like being rewarded for that. I see that you are not a bad person. In fact, deep down inside, you have lots of tenderness and kindness. But someone in the past took something important from you. So in turn, you are using that mask of toughness to shield your voids. You pick fight with me, but what you hoping for is me defeat you into submission and the reward you.”

Anne was silent.

“Tell you what? Tomorrow, Patrick and Kate are getting intimate. Tonight, we need to prepare ourselves for it. If you are good, I will reward you anything you like.”

“What are you going to do?” Anne asked fearfully.

“What you think?” Richard asked. “When’s the last time you had sex?”

“That’s private!”

“That long,” Richard smirked. “Maybe I can refresh your memory.”

“Don’t you dare!” Anne’s eyes widened.

“I’m not going to rape you, I promise you,” Richard said as his hand took hold of the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. To Anne’s shock, her body went along with it.

There she was, only in her lingerie, with her arms over her head cuffed to his bed. Before her sat Richard, shirtless, with his arms on both side of her hips.

“What are you going to do?” Anne asked meekly.

Richard gently touched her forehead. “For tomorrow’s scene, Patrick is going intimate with Kate. First, his lip will brush here.”

Then his finger traced down to her neck. “And then his lips will travel there and down to here.”

His finger stopped at the valley of her breasts. Anne shivered in response.

“Will he go all the way?” She asked, closing her eyes.

“No,” Richard replied after some thinking. “He fathered a child back in his teenage years. After what happened to Heath’s mother, he’d be careful of consummating a relationship again.”

“How is he going to stop from going all the way?”

“He will continue kissing her, his hands stroking her thighs, and then, he pauses and says, ‘I can’t’.”

“Then Kate will ask, ‘Why?’” Anne, eyes still closed, continued the dialogue.

“Patrick says, ‘It’s complicated.’ And then he pulls away,” Richard said, hands still caressing her skin.

“But Kate took his hands and said, ‘Don’t go Patrick, stay, stay with me.’”

“Patrick pulls away and turned from her, saying, ‘I don’t want you to get hurt.’”

“Kate says, ‘Nothing has to happen. Stay, please.’”

“And Patrick stays. He held her for the night.”

Anne opened his eyes and found Richard’s breath brushing against her face. The warmth of his body was desirable at least. Slowly, she raised her legs and brushed her thighs against his skin.

Richard opened his eyes, reaching his pocket, he took out the keys and unlocked the handcuff.

“It’s getting late, I should drop you back to your place,” he muttered as he got off the bed.

“No, please don’t,” Anne rubbed her wrists. “People will talk. The paparazzi, they will see you driving to my place at night.”

“So you are going to stay here?”

Anne placed her arms around herself.

“I can’t go out there at night,” she looked at him. “You are not throwing me out, are you?”

“No,” he replied. He pulled down the cover and removed her shoes. “You don’t mind if I sleep next to you?”

“No, you promised me that you will not rape me and I trust you on that.”

Hearing him removing his pants and then climbed into bed next to her, Anne closed her eyes and turned with her back to him.

“You are tense,” he said as he unclipped her bra. As he took her bra off her, he pulled up the cover to protect her modesty.

Anne relaxed more and slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

***

When Anne woke up, she immediately got out of the bed and get dressed.

“Wait,” a voice said behind her. She turned; it was Richard, already dressed.

“What?” she asked, slipping on her bra.

“Wear this,” he handed her a dress—it was that spring dress she planned to wear for yesterday’s scene. “You don’t want people to notice you wearing the same clothes as you wore yesterday.”

With that said, he slipped the dress on her. Then, he pulled up her hair and held it with a hair pin—that same hair pin she wore on that day as well.

“Come on, let’s go,” he said.

Following him, Anne put on her large sunglasses and then, she took that handcuff and quietly placed it in her purse.

Together they did their scenes and everything went smoothly.

That’s what happened last week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to be funny, the next one is meant to be hot.
> 
> Let me know what you think please.
> 
> I am obsessed with this story.

It was Friday night, but George was working late. He had no choice. The shootings were going well; Ed, the senior officers, and the test audience just viewed the pilot episode and they loved it. The test audience could not stop commenting how good the chemistry between Anne and Richard was. So, the network was going to air the first episode soon along with the entire season of ten episodes. For George, it was good news and bad. The good news was that he got his show on air; the bad news was that the test audience was really fond of Anne’s character. Apparently, with her scenes cut would not work well with the ratings. So, George had to do extra work and revise the script.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

It was Ed.

“George, you need to come to my house, now!”

He sounded dreadfully serious.

George let out a sigh. What now?

When he arrived to Ed’s house, he found Ed and Liz at the living room comforting a sobbing Bess, their oldest daughter. Both parents looked concerned and angry.

“What happened?” George asked.

Ed stood up and left Bess to Liz’s care. “We got a problem.”

Ed pulled George into the dining room. “Have you heard? MTV cancelled _Beauforts in Baltimore_.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be good news?” George asked. By Bess’s crying, he prayed that she was not an avid fan of that TV trash.

“Good news? Yes, it is business-wise. That Beaufort woman got the nerve to ask me to have her son Harry casted in your show!”

“Please tell me you told her no!”

“Does it look like I said yes?” Ed pointed to Bess’s direction.

“What’s going on?” George could not be more confused.

“I told that Beaufort nutcase woman no, and her son Harry somehow caught on to Bess after school and cut her ponytail off!”

George did not even know what to say. “That’s not acceptable! You should file a report to the school and sue that Beaufort—“

“That Beaufort nutcase is seeing William Stanley!”

“Oh, I guess Star Magazine does tell the truth once a while,” George mumbled. “So, what are you going to do?”

“A lot of things are happening. I just want to give you a heads up. And, there’s also rumors about that Beaufort woman is going to do a talk show—“

“Oh dear God! Please somebody drown me in a bucket of wine!”

 “Stop saying the impossible! Tomorrow, you, me, Richard, Anne, and her father will meet. We need to figure out a plan. You know that William Stanley, the master of rabbits out of hats. We cannot allow him or that Beaufort nutcase scares us. We the Plantagenet brothers, three brothers without a father, are standing together—“

“—and no one can take us down!” George finished his phrase and gave him a five.

“Be careful when you driving home tonight. Those Beauforts got fans,” Ed warned.

George gave him a nod and went home.

***

In the conference room, Ed, George, Richard, Anne, and Richard Neville sat.

“Okay, here’s the issue: we got a lot going on here. The Beauforts want a part of our new show, which is _not_ happening. Liz and I have filed complaint to the school district and to the police; and Harry Tudor kid is not going to get away with it. Hell, I could’ve cared less if he is really convinced that he is born to be the President of United States! But I sense that this is not the end, which is why I invited you here, Mr. Neville. Our company has our own corporate legal, but Liz and I like to ask you to represent us if that Harry kid pulls anything else on our daughter.”

Richard Neville only nodded silently.

“The next thing is some surprising good news: Anne’s manager Mr. Hastings just informed her and me that she is nominated as ‘The Most Anticipated Comback’ at the next Audience’s Choice Award.”

Anne smiled.

“Now,” Ed continued. “The event is going to be in three weeks. We are all invited to attend, which we will. This is to show that our network is going strong. However, Anne, I must give you a heads up: your ex, Edward Lancaster is going to attend as well.”

Anne’s smile disappeared instantly. “What? Why? What is he nominated for?”

“He is receiving ‘The New Generation’ Award,” Ed replied.

“For what?” Anne’s eyes narrowed.

“For being courageous with his sexuality and his charity work for gay couples around the world.”

Anne’s face fell.

Richard coughed. “I’m sorry to disappoint you Ed, but I’m not going to be there.”

“What?”

“I have another event to attend, but I will join you afterwards.”

Ed gave it some thoughts, and nodded. “Okay, that’s fine.”

“I object!” Richard Neville suddenly spoke. His voice was not high, but very firm. “I don’t think that my daughter is ready for an event as such, particularly with _him_ under the same roof.”

“Dad, I can handle this,” Anne insisted.

“I don’t think you can,” Richard Neville argued. “Look, Anne, I am thinking for your own good. You are not going out there again, drunk and swinging baseball bat! And these cameras, please honey, save your old dad some face!”

“Look Dad, I told you many times that this is my career and I am going to handle this professionally. If Jennifer Aniston can present Oscar only a few feet away from Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, then I can sit in the same stadium with Edward Lancaster.”

Richard Neville shook his head, and then he stood. “Ed, thanks for reaching out to me and I am sorry for the troubles these… _people_ …caused you. If you need me as a lawyer to represent your daughter’s case, I’m in. But, I will have nothing to do with your entertainment business. If I see myself in any tabloid or being chased by reporters, then you find another legal representative elsewhere. My daughter’s life is already ruined. Please don’t ruin my beautiful retirement years.”

With that said, he left.

Anne sat in her chair and rubbed her face.

George looked at her and asked, “Anne, are you sure—“

“Yes, I am sure!” Anne said with full confidence. “Our show is going to be a hit! This is a perfect opportunity to show the viewers that things are going to be big.”

***

After a month of preparation and anticipation, the event was finally here.

Anne spent hours with her make-up artist and hairstylist on her looks. With a low-cut cream color dress, she looked healthy and beautiful. Veronica clapped in happiness.

“The viewers are going to be so excited to see you back!” She cheered.

Then Anne’s cell phone rang. It was Isabel.

“Anne, you are going to ride with us,” Isabel told her. “Our limousine is coming to get you. You, me, George, Ed, and Liz.”

“Okay,” Anne agreed to the arrangement. She was quite happy that Isabel was willing to come to give her support.

“And one more thing: there is a poster of you-know-who in the back of limousine. I got knives, and we can have lots of fun cutting his face up, if that can make you happy.”

“Izzie,” Anne said, touched. “Can you repeat that one more time?”

***

It was eight in the evening, and stars began to hit the red carpet. Some were nominated; some were invited to present awards; and some were invited just to be there. Mr. Hastings and Veronica worked extra hard to prevent any possible opportunity for Anne to run-in with Edward Lancaster. Anne stood close to Isabel. Just as expected, the reporters and cameras came to her like bees fly to a flower.

“Anne, how are you doing?”

“Are you seeing anyone now?”

“Can you tell us something about your new show?”

“What can you say about Edward Lancaster receiving the New Generation Award this evening?”

As previously instructed by Mr. Hastings and practiced many times with Veronica, Anne responded with professional smiles and used the words, “no comment”.

While she walked away, camera flashes followed.

“You look beautiful!” A cameraman shouted.

Anne gave him a friendly wave and said, “Thank you.”

Well, that was good for her part.

Finally, after the red carpet was over, Anne took a seat at the table with George, Isabel, Ed, and Liz. Richard had yet arrived.

The food was good; the wines were sweet. The award host tried hard to be funny, but failed to impress the audience. After the winner of the Favorite Action Star was announced, the host announced that the next award will be “The Most Anticipated Comeback.” Then, the award show took a break with a pop singer hit the stage.

“This is your moment Annie!” Isabel hugged her.

“I don’t know,” Anne said, nervous as a wreck. “I mean, there are other nominees.”

“But the audience is pulling for you!”

Anne let out a sigh, “If I lose, then bye bye to the ratings.”

“Anne, come on,” George handed her a wine bottle. “Take this and start practicing your award reception speech.”

“I don’t have one,” Anne whispered. “I think I’m going to pull a Joe Peisci. ‘Thanks’ and walk away.”

“You have to thank the audience and particularly the viewers,” Ed pointed out. “If you win, which I think you will, then you owe it to the viewers—“

Their conversation was cut short when music started and everyone applauded.

Anne’s hand held on to Isabel’s. She was nervous and excited.

And yet, all the excitement was cut down when the award presenter showed his face.

It was no one other than William Stanley, the NBC news cast.

“What the hell is he doing here?” George whispered to Ed.

Ed shrugged, but he was sweating as well.

“The winner of the ‘Most Anticipated Comeback’ is…”

Drum roll.

Now Anne held on to Isabel’s hand fearfully.

“Anne Neville,” Stanley announced solemnly, as if she was the American Idol contestant who was voted out.

“Annie, you won!” Isabel gave her a hug, followed by George, Ed, and Liz.

“It’s your moment, go!” George gave her a little push. “Don’t let him intimidate you. Remember, you are on national TV, he wouldn’t dare to commit career suicide.”

Anne, blushing, gave him a nod and gathered all her courage to get on the stage.

The applause became louder as she walked to the stage center. Wordlessly, she accepted the award from Stanley, who seemed to be very reluctant to let the award statue go.

Standing before the microphone, Anne spoke with a shaky voice, “My brother-in-law told me to prepare a speech, but I didn’t. I don’t need to prepare one, because I like to speak from the heart. I like to thank all my fans and anyone who has a TV—“

Before she could continue, she felt a strong force shoved her aside. Wearing heels and losing balance, Anne tripped on her dress and fell onto the stage.

George and Ed stood. The entire audience and the viewers were stunned as William Stanley took over the microphone.

“This award is not fair and prejudicial!” He spoke as if he was a preacher. “The real winner of this award is Ms. Margaret Beaufort. Her show _Beauforts in Baltimore_ is the best show and best hit in TV history. The networks are being unfair against single mothers!”

Then he turned to Anne, who struggled to stand back up, and said, “I am very happy for you too, Miss Neville. Congratulations.”

With that said and done, he exited the stage.

***

George and Ed sat awkwardly in their seats. Later Anne rejoined them with Liz and Isabel behind her.

“Anne, I don’t know what to say,” George started.

“Not another word,” Anne stopped him saying anything further. “Think of it this way: William Stanley proved himself an asshole and I think people find him annoying more than ever. And we have a good reason to keep that Beaufort woman and her son away from our show.”

Her face was still as a stone.

“Annie, if you like to go home—“

“No, Isabel. We’re staying till the end. If we leave now, then we are allowing Stanley to win. Who likes cheesecake?”

Everyone ate their food without another word.

Richard still was a no show.

Anne felt she was stood up.

Finally, at the very end, Edward Lancaster entered the stage and received “The Next Generation Award”.

“Before I begin my speech,” he looked to the crowd. “I like to invite Miss Anne Neville back on stage to have her moment.”

The camera panned to Anne, who was bewildered.

She looked at Isabel, then George and Ed.

_Should she go?_

Neither one of them made a response.

The crowd started to applaud. Apparently no one liked the stunt that William Stanley pulled.

Anne stood and walked to the stage.

Edward Lancaster gentlemanly stepped aside and let her take the stage.

Anne smiled, “Tonight is full of surprises, isn’t it? But even if the world turns upside down, I am still the most anticipated comeback. I like to thank all my fans out there and all the viewers who voted for me and believed in me. Yes, I am doing a new show. With such a great team I’m working with, I promise you that just like before, it will bring you endless laughter and joy. I thank you all.”

The crowd applauded again as Anne exited the stage.

***

When the night was finally over, Anne stood abruptly and left. She was humiliated not once, but twice. She hated what William Stanley did; and she hated that Edward Lancaster playing nice guy and using her for his image. Without a word of goodbye, she left through backstage.

Maybe she could call a cab.

“Anne?”

She turned around, it was Edward Lancaster. Beside him stood Philippe, his partner.

“ _Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Neville_ ,” Philippe greeted.

 _Mademoiselle_ —he used to call her _Madame_ when she was married to Edward Lancaster.

“I’m happy to see you doing well,” Edward Lancaster said.

Anne was lost in words.

“You forgot your coat Anne,” a voice said behind her.

Anne turned; it was Richard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since you want it, here you go!
> 
> Please comment. I kind of don't know how to continue from here. So help!

It was a total nightmare.

It went from bad to worse.

She was shoved on to the ground on stage before nation-wide audience.

It was her ex-husband who gave back her moment to shine.

It was so humiliating that George was blowing bubbles in his drinks and Isabel hid her face with napkins; Liz was pulling her hair and Ed was talking about politics.

Finally after this night was over, she found herself face-to-face with Edward Lancaster and his partner Philippe.

Then Richard came behind her.

How much worse could this night be?

Ignoring Edward Lancaster and Philippe, Richard draped her coat on her shoulders. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

Without a word, Anne followed him. Not that she really wanted to, but it was for the best scenario.

“Wait,” Edward Lancaster took her hand. “Good night, _mon amie_.”

He bestowed a kiss on her cheek, while his eyes wide open gazing at Richard.

“Come,” Richard pulled Anne away and walked her to his car.

Edward Lancaster stared at both of them.

“ _Elle te manques encore? Cette fille americaine ennuie?_ ” Philippe asked not too happily.

“ _Non, c’est lui; c’est beau_ ,” Edward Lancaster said. “ _Anne, tu as chance_.”

***

In his car, Anne berated Richard endlessly.

“Where the hell were you? Ed said that we need to stick together to show the viewers that we are going strong. You said that you will join us afterwards, but you never did! You are just so unreliable. Do you know how important tonight is? This is the night we are promoting our upcoming show before the first episode is aired. Where did you go? Signing up to dance with the star? Or audition another Broadway show? Who are you playing next? Richard III? With that looks of yours, you sure can make that hunchback king look very sexy.”

Richard made no respond; he just drove.

“You missed the fun. I won the award, and you did not see what William Stanley did—“

“I did,” Richard told her. “It’s already on YouTube.”

“And you know, Edward allowed me to finish my acceptance speech before him. It was very sweet; I remember why I fell for him,” Anne said.

And Richard suddenly hit the brake, nearly threw Anne over the windshield if it weren’t for the seatbelt.

“Edward is such a nice guy, girl’s best friend. He is so sensitive; if he were straight, I still marry him. You know, the first day I saw him, I knew he was different from other actors. He is polite; he does not flirt around with girls; he is trustworthy. When he proposed, it was a large diamond ring. He is so romantic, and he gave me space. He was brave enough to tell the world how much he love me while willing to wait for the right time to have sex. You don’t see many guys do that nowadays. He gave me time for me to be ready; he gave me time on our honeymoon; he gave me time before and after shooting that film. Then until one day I heard some strange noises from his bedroom. Turns out it was Philippe and another woman. You want to know the funny part? That woman is Edward Lancaster wearing a wig and fake boobs!”

Anne started laughing.

“And then, he told me that it had been going on for a while, you know him and Philippe. Strange thing was that Philippe was his best man at our wedding and he was the one who organized my bridal shower. Anyway, Edward told me that he needed some time to figure out if he wants to love men or women. So I gave him time. One day he called and said that I am a great girl only the wrong gender. So we divorced. The day after our divorce, he came out with Philippe. The two of them done that photoshoot, you know, with two of them together and a bunch of kids. His mother told everyone she knew that it was me who made him this way. Come on, it’s nature, not something I can do.”

She paused and then said rather excitedly, “Boy, it’s too quiet in here. Let’s listen to some radio.”

It was the new hit from Macklemore.

_When I was in the first grade, I thought I was gay…_

Immediately, she changed the channel.

“Oh boy, what a night to talk about! NBC newscast William Stanley pulled a Kanye West! He—“

Anne turned the radio off instantly.

“Don’t these DJs have anything else to talk about?” She asked herself. Then she turned to Richard, “You know, Richard, when’s the last time you had sex? There’s a study saying that sex is good for your health and your mind. What is your favorite position? Froggy? Doggy? Against the wall?”

Then she laughed again.

Finally, Richard pulled up to her penthouse.

“Oh we’re here! Finally! The traffic was horrible, isn’t it? I am just so fortunate that the paparazzi didn’t follow me this time, probably they don’t recognize your car. Oh well, thanks for the ride!”

She hopped off the car and waltzed to her door.

Richard turned off the engine and followed her.

“What?”Anne asked. “I don’t need you anymore tonight. I am home, safe and sound. No baseball bat, see? I am a strong girl, I know how to wear a professional face; I know how to act in public; I know how to smile when I have to; I know…”

And her voice began to crack.

Tears were rolling down from her eyes.

With her hands shaking, she opened the door. She felt so weak that she could barely stand. She sank on the floor and cried uncontrollably.

After a long while, she managed to calm down. Wiping her tears away, she got on her feet. When she turned, she found Richard standing there, watching.

“Why are you still here? Go!” She yelled. “Don’t worry, I will be at the set tomorrow on time. A laugh-stock like me, where else could I go?”

Richard didn’t bulge.

“I said go!” Shaking uncontrollably, she put her arms around herself. She tried to move away, but her feet weren’t supporting her.

Then she felt a pair of strong arms lifted her up.

Richard carried her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and then unlaced her dress. As the dress pooled at her feet, he unclipped her bra and pulled down her panties. After feeling the water to make sure it’s warm, he placed Anne under the spraying warm water.

Anne was obedient as a child.

A few minutes later, Richard turned off the water and dried her with a towel. Then, he carried her to bed.

“I want to see your scar again,” Anne muttered.

Without a word, Richard removed his dress shirt and the white shirt underneath.

“Come,” Anne gestured him to come before the bed. She touched his shoulders and then traced down to his spine.

“Does it hurt?” She asked weakly.

“It used to. Pain goes away in time,” he said while looking back at her.

“Does it?” Anne wrapped the towel around her to protect her modesty.

“Don’t hide yourself, you’re beautiful,” Richard said.

Slowly, Anne dropped the towel and revealed herself to him.

“I have scars too, only they are invisible. Emotional scars, these are the worst.”

Gently, Richard placed his hand against her heart. He leaned forward, and placed his lips against it.

Anne threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

She craved for his warmth.

She craved for his touch.

She craved for his scent.

She pressed her lips against his.

Richard did not resist. He pushed her down and started kissing her passionately. Reaching down, Anne unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled his pants and boxers away with her feet.

She wanted him badly.

She reached out a hand a grabbed his belt as he kissed her breasts and her belly. Before he went down any further, Anne stopped him.

He looked up and she handed him his belt.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Please.” She got on her hands and knees. “Do it.”

“Let me know if it hurts too much,” he said as he folded his belt in half.

He spanked her with his belt on her buttocks. It hurt, but it also gave her the pleasure.

He spanked her again; Anne groaned in pain but did not ask him to stop.

After the fifth spank, scars start to appear; and Richard stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Anne asked. She turned and took the belt from him. “If you don’t want to do that, then use it for something else.”

She tied the belt around her wrists.

Richard got the hint.

He pressed her hands together and tied her hands to the bed with the belt. For Anne, it was much sexier than the handcuff.

With her all tied up, Richard began to tease her body with his hands and tongue. Anne gasped in pleasure.

Closing her eyes, she felt as if she was in heaven. It was good. It was great.

Wrapping her legs around him, she let him know that she was ready.

When he thrust into her, it hurt.

No, she was not a virgin; it was rather because she hadn’t had sex for a long while. The last time she had sex was like a few years ago; it was with a guy she went to high school with.

As she groaned in pain, Richard stopped.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, don’t’ stop.”

And he entered her again. His thrusts became faster and faster until she cried out in pleasure. Panting, Richard pulled out of her and rested his head against her breasts. His hands reached up and untied her hands. With her hands now free, Anne rubbed Richard’s back.

Only now the pain on her butt and her wrists started to bother her. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out a bottle of Aloe gel.

“Here, let me,” Richard took the bottle and gently applied it to her wrists, followed by his kisses.

She then flipped over and lied on her belly as Richard applied the Aloe gel to her butt.

“You should’ve told me to stop,” Richard said. “You are so skinny. You should be more careful when playing these games.”

“I love it,” Anne said. “It hurts, but it makes me feel complete.”

Her feet kicked up and stroked against his scar.

“You should eat more,” Richard commented. After he was done applying Aloe gel, he pulled up the cover. Anne turned her back to him and spooned with him. She placed his arms around her and enjoyed his breath in her neck.

“You know when you do things to me, it brings me so much happiness,” she muttered.

“It will bring me happiness if you stop hurting yourself,” he whispered into her hair.

“It helps bring me back to reality,” Anne confessed. “Being with you make me feel human again. You don’t know what it is like. When I played Candy, I was trapped. There is no character development, the scripts were recycled; but the audience liked it. So, I was like a slave to the audience. And then, I met Edward. When he offered me the opportunity with his mother’s film, I thought it was a gesture of love. I should’ve known the film was going to suck since day one. That Margaret had no clue what she was doing. Can you even guess that she made me do the most intense scene on the first day of shooting? It makes no sense, but family is family. And you don’t argue against Margaret Anjou. All these time, I was like an object---of ridicule, of sexual attraction, of art creation.”

“Everything has a price Anne,” Richard told her. “Not all girls have your luck of scoring a popular lead without much of struggle. Don’t ruin it.”

“My Dad told me that I should consider leaving this entertainment thing,” Anne murmured and yawned.

“Don’t,” Richard said. “You got talent; you’re a good actress.”

After a pause, Anne asked, “Richard, tell me the truth, how long do you plan to keep me?”

“As long as I live,” Richard kissed her in the neck. “Go to sleep. We got work to do tomorrow.”

“And the paparazzi? How are you going to handle this? I don’t want your life ruined.”

“We are not going to let them,” Richard said with confidence. “Go low key, be natural, stop doing interviews.”

Hearing that, Anne felt relieved. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

Looks like the studies were right. Sex does make life better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you like this...
> 
> Comments please!

Richard and Anne sat as Ed threw a tabloid magazine on the conference table.

On the front cover was a photo of Anne and Richard, hand-in-hand; the title was “Anne Neville—Moving on with New Man!”

“Do either of you have anything to say?” Ed asked; then he looked at George.

 _Smack_!

Anne smacked George on the back of the head.

“Ouch!” George shrieked, rubbing the back of his head. “Anne! What the hell?”

“Sorry,” Anne said not too apologetically.

Ed moved on as if nothing happened. “Tell me now, is any of this true?”

“No,” Anne and Richard said in unison.

“There is nothing going on between Richard and I,” Anne insisted.

“That night after the award event, Richard took you home, didn’t he?” Ed questioned.

“He did,” Anne nodded. “But then he dropped me off and went home.”

Ed looked at Richard, who nodded; then he looked at George.

“I talked to Richard about—“

_Smack!_

Before he could finish, Anne smacked the back of his head again.

“Anne! What’s going on with you today?” George asked, angered.

“Nothing! Look, I’m sure you can understand what I am going through right now! I have been humiliated not once, but twice on national TV! Now the tabloid is publishing something that is absolutely not true about me, and about Richard! And you are questioning me on something I don’t even know how to begin with! I mean, come on, thing are finally falling into right places, but you are allowing the tabloids to ruin it!”

“Okay, okay,” George raised his hands up. “Just don’t do that, please.” Then he continued, “I told Richard that he should tell me if anything went, you know, between him and Anne. He acknowledged it; and I am sure he’d be the first person to tell us if something happened.”

“Richard?” Ed looked at him.

“Nothing happened between Anne and me,” Richard said. “Look, with photoshop and internet gossip nowadays, I can print a story about me dating Keira Knightly if I like to. I say let’s ignore this and move on, and finish our project.”

“Agreed!” Anne chimed.

“Wow, since when you two started to see things from eye to eye?” Ed asked.

“Ed, come on,” George let out a sigh. “Ever since that award night Anne’s behavior has been badly, well, damaged. Last week she was agreeing with everything Richard said. Richard said a man looked like a woman, Anne agreed; then Richard changed his mind, so did Anne. Then one day, she was only wearing one shoe. And yesterday, she sat in a chair not moving aside from shooting her scenes. Honestly, today is she is better and normal and—“

_Smack!_

Anne hit him again.

“Anne! Stop!” George stood and yelled.

“Sorry,” Anne grumbled.

“Okay, since we are all on the same page regarding to this gossip, we can end this meeting here,” Ed said. “And Anne, if you still need some time, let me know. I understand how bad that night was. But look at the bright side, you still got fans and William Stanley is now more hated than ever.”

Anne nodded.

***

“Four hundred eighty-eight, four hundred eighty-nine, four hundred ninety…”

Lying on her belly, completely naked, Anne counted as Richard covered her body with kisses.

As she counted, Anne played with her IPhone and went through the text between herself and Richard.

They lied.

Since that award night, they had been together. Well, at least, sort of been together. Both of them knew that being together openly as a couple could bring trouble at work and attract attention to paparazzi. In addition, Richard did not want any link or comparison with Edward Lancaster. So, they kept their liaison a secret. To fulfill their cravings and need for another at work, they played a little game.

It’s simple.

Before work, Richard would text Anne, telling her what she has to do for the day. And she must. If she done it, then she would text him after work what she wants him as her reward.

Last week, Richard texted Anne saying that she must agree with everything he says.

Yesterday, Richard texted Anne saying that she must sit in a chair and not moving, unless she need to get up to shoot her scenes.

And today, Richard’s requirement was to smack George every time Ed looked at him.

Anne obliged more than happily.

Tonight, the reward she requested from Richard was to cover her with 500 kisses.

Nothing brought her more pleasure than feeling Richard peeling off her clothes piece by piece and caressing her skin inch by inch.

She still wanted him to spank her with the belt; but Richard said no. After all, her butt was still healing.

As Richard was getting closer to 500, Anne’s phone rang. It was her mother.

“Hi mom,” Anne answered as her free hand reached up in the air and counted the kisses with her fingers. “Okay, that’s fine. I’ll be there. Bye.”

After she hung up, she realized Richard stopped.

“Did you reach 500?” Anne asked as she turned.

“I sure did,” Richard raised an eyebrow.

“Liar,” Anne snarled.

“What did you call me?” Richard gave her a death glare, which Anne found sexy. “Don’t even try, little girl. You are not getting spanked tonight.”

Disappointed, Anne fell against the pillows as Richard climbed on top of her. “Mom invited me to a little family gathering tomorrow. She says she has an announcement to make.”

Richard laughed. “I think I met your mom once, but I was still in high school.”

“She’s something else. I wonder what Dad saw in her. She and Dad are completely different people.”

“Opposite attracts.”

Pressing against his chest, Anne complained. “Then we can’t continue our game tomorrow, can we?”

“We can take a break from one day.”

“Bite me,” Anne ordered.

“Boy, you just like me to hurt you,” Richard teased as his lips approached to her neck.

“No, not there!” Anne stopped him. “Mom or Iz might see it!”

“Where do you want me to bite then?”

“Not arm, not leg…not on my back because I’m too skinny there…so…no, not on the breasts because they are sensitive…” As she rambled on and on, Richard lowered his head and bit her on the thigh.

Anne gasped in pleasure.

***

When Anne arrived to her parents’ house, she found her mother organizing tea and sweets in the backyard. Her father was nowhere in sight.

“Hi Mom,” she greeted her mom with a kiss. “Where’s Dad?”

“He’s not here!” Ann Beauchamp said gleefully.

“What is this announcement you’re making?” Anne asked.

“Wait until your sister and George are here. Oh by the way, they are bringing Richard!” Ann Beauchamp joyfully clapped her hand.

“Why is Richard invited?” Anne asked.

“You’ll see!” Ann Beauchamp couldn’t hold down her excitement.

A moment later, Isabel arrived with George and Richard. Ann Beauchamp jumped from her seat the moment she saw Richard and ran to him.

“Richard, oh look how you have grown! Last time I saw you, you were still in high school. I see you grown taller and lost some weight. Oh my, how dreaming you become! Meh, meh, meh, meh!” She smothered him with kisses on the face.

 _How embarrassing!_ Anne thought. Instantly, she felt uncomfortable with her mother’s upcoming announcement, whatever it is.

“So, mom, what is this big announcement?” Isabel asked.

“Oh, wait! You all must have a glass of champagne in hand before I announce it!” Ann Beauchamp ran back and forth to hand them their champagne. “Your father is not here; and I don’t want him to be. Christ, I certainly don’t want him to have a heart attack!”

After they all had a tulip glass in hand, Ann Beauchamp announced, “I finished my book!”

“Congratulations,” George said. “What is it about?”

“Well, it’s a little different from my prior novels,” Ann Beauchamp blushed.

“Is it romance?” Anne asked.

“Yes, and no.”

“Come on, mom. Just tell us!” Isabel was impatient.

“It is erotica,” Ann Beauchamp let it out.

Nearly everyone (aside from Richard) choked on their drink.

“WHAT????”

“Mom, you are not that type of writer!” Isabel shrieked. “You write coming-out of age romance, aimed for young people. Now you are going rated PG-13 to rated X?”

“Where did you get the idea of writing erotica?” Anne asked.

“Is it softcore or hardcore?” George asked; Isabel smacked him in the head.

Ann Beauchamp looked at Anne and said, “Honey, I have to say, I owe it all to you!”

“What?” Anne was in complete disbelief. “What do I have to do with it?”

“You remember the other day when you came home complaining about Richard? Saying how he is a monster and how he tied you up?”

“Mom, that’s not what I—“

“And then you said how he looks like a serial killer. Somehow an image came to my mind and it won’t go away. Then I saw it on the news. Haven’t you heard? They discovered the body of Richard III! And then I linked these names together and came up with this idea!”

“What idea?”

“King Richard III and BDSM!”

“I beg your pardon?” George asked.

“Well, it’s about Lady Anne who married Prince Edward of Wales. Prince Edward of Wales was a prince charming; he’s nice, handsome, and easy going. But then, Lady Anne could not find Prince Edward fulfilling, so she ran away. She found herself in a cook shop, until she was discovered by Prince Richard, Duke of Gloucester. He kidnapped her and forced her to marry him. She refuses, so he used some technique to make her submissive. They continued this BDSM thing until Prince Richard became King of England! His taking of the crown was part of that game too.”

“Mom, I don’t think this is going to work,” Anne said.

“My editor certainly does! It’s already in the process of being published!”

“Are you going to use another penname?” George asked.

“No, I’m still Ann Beauchamp!”

“Ms. Beauchamp, how did you describe Richard III in your novel?” Richard asked her.

“Based on your appearance, only added an uneven shoulder and curved spine—that’s partially what caused his sexual frustration.”

“Mom, I don’t think Richard has any resemblance to the dead King Richard III!” Anne said. “The only thing in common is their names!”

“Well, it’s a fiction, not real history!” Ann Beauchamp defended her writing. “William Shakespeare had his version; and I have mine.”

“Are you sure people will buy it?” Isabel asked.

“Oh I’m sure of it!”

“This will not be published in England, will it?” Anne asked.

“For now, no. But if it gets popular enough, then maybe.”

***

Ann Beauchamp’s new book was published.

It was a top seller; it was sold out within a week.

People became more and more interested in Richard III.

And Ann Beauchamp went on a book tour.

Richard Neville said nothing of his wife’s achievement. He simply did not want to hear it.

And then one day, Anne got a phone call from Isabel.

“Anne, we got a problem. Turn on the TV!”

Anne turned the TV on and saw the news.

There was large crowd of angry people surrounding her parent’s house. They were holding posters and portraits of King Richard III.

“What the hell is going on?” Anne asked Isabel.

“I don’t know. They are certainly are not fans of Mom’s.”

On the news, it was William Stanley again.

“Tonight, we are witnessing a mob gathering in front of the mansion of Ann Beauchamp, the best-selling author of the novel, _Surrender Richard III_. These mobs are loyal Ricardians who are offended and angry at Ann Beauchamp’s dishonoring image of their beloved King.”

Then the scene showed the face of an angry Richardian. “This novel is even more of a serious offense of our beloved King!”

“King Richard III is not a rapist!”

“He never forced Lady Anne!”

“He did not claim the crown for sexual pleasures!”

“This novel is bull!”

Without another word, Anne hung up the phone and jumped into her car.

She drove to her parents’ house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comment please!
> 
> FYI - I will start a new series on Anne and Richard soon after I finish this story.

Ann Beauchamp, two-times New York Bestselling author, now sparked a major controversy.

Her latest novel, _Surrender Richard III_ , sold out within a week. It was not surprising at all. First, this was a major genre change for an author whose previous works were read by middle school kids. Then, it was the subject. Richard III had been a controversial figure in both history and literatures. Before Ann Beauchamp, there were number of female writers who featured Richard III (or rather Richard of Gloucester) as their romantic male lead; most of them were British. Now, here was an American writer, who never wrote a historical fiction before, presented a historical erotica featuring Richard III.

The writing was good, at least better than _50 Shades of Grey_. It was long, about 1000 pages divided into three volumes. The readers were completely besotted.

And Richard III became more of a popular subject than ever.

Only this time it was his sex life people talked about rather than his rightfulness as King of England.

College students who majored in history tried every source they could get their hands on to find out what his sex life was like. Unfortunately, there was nothing other than him married once and fathered two bastard children.

The hunchback king was now known as the “sexy beast king”.

Fans were making t-charts to compare sex lives of Richard III and 007 James Bond.

This angered the Ricardians.

They were angered by the fact that people viewed their beloved king as a man like Christian Grey; and they were angered by the book’s content, for it had derived too far from historical facts. And with Richard III’s remained being recently discovered didn’t help either. In their point of view, the poor maligned King of England is dead and cannot refute these sexual abuse accusations. The poor man, died young, separated from his beloved Queen Anne even in death, and was now being portrayed as a man with strange fetish and insatiable sexual taste.

And that Beauchamp woman was using these outrageous portrayals to earn herself millions!

So, with signs in hands, these Ricardians surrounded Ann Beauchamp’s house and demanded an apology.

Sitting in the living room, Ann Beauchamp held on to herself, trembling.

“Richard! Do something!” She yelled to her husband.

“Please don’t call me that!” Richard Neville said. “Ever since you wrote that book, hearing you calling me ‘ _Richard’_ gives me high blood pressure!”

“Fine, then Rich, do something! Call the police!”

“I already did!” Richard Neville retorted. “What the hell were you thinking? There are so many things to write about, and you have to write… _this_!”

“Oh really, don’t lecture me! In case if you don’t have Alzheimer, let me remind you how happy you were when you see the money I made from this book!”

“Money? For your information, I think all the money you earned from that book goes to our security upgrade! I don’t think I can ever walk out of this house without a body guard!”

“All you care for is yourself! How do you think I feel?”

“I want a divorce!”

“You what? You cannot do this, Richard Neville! Leave me in this situation and walk away with half of my earnings!”

As the two argued, Anne pulled her car not too far away from their house. She could’ve cared less if cameras and paparazzi followed her. She only wanted to be there for her parents. She knew her father’s heart was not good.

And she had a score to settle with William Stanley.

She would not allow him to humiliate her family as he humiliated her on that award night.

Anne passed through the crowd more easily than she expected. Obviously, everyone was so preoccupied with him or herself that nobody paid attention to her. Anne managed to sneak into her house through the back door. She immediately called out for her parents and thankfully found her parents both safe and sound.

Richard Neville was surprised to see her. “Anne, what are you doing here?”

“I saw it on the news, and I am scared for you,” Anne went to her father and hugged him tightly.

“You stupid girl!” Richard Neville patted her on the head. “We already called the police. They will handle it.”

“What do these people want?” Anne asked, looking at her Mom.

“I don’t know, obviously it’s about my novel,” Ann Beauchamp muttered, blushing.

“Why are these people go crazy about a fiction novel?”

“I wish I could know. People are crazy for all reasons,” Richard Neville said. “Once I thought those Scientologists were the nuttiest. Now, I see that they got competitors.”

Anne took the remote control and turned on the TV. William Stanley, standing not too far away from their house, continued the broadcast.

“The Ricardians want an apology from the author—“

Grinding her teeth, Anne turned it off immediately.

“Anne, go home!” Richard Neville said. “The police can handle this—“

Before he could finish, a rock was threw into the house, breaking through the window. Ann Beauchamp fearfully backed away. Anne bravely picked up the rock and found a note attached to it:

_Anne Beauchamp:_

_Go to Leicester and apologize to our beloved King._

_Or apologize to him in death._

“This is a death threat!” Anne shrieked.

“Go to Leicester! Go to Leicester!” The Ricardians chanted from outside.

Without another word, Anne marched to the front door and showed herself. She shut the door behind her before her father could stop her.

The crowd continued to chant and after a while, they stopped and turned their attention to her. A few of them recognized her as Anne Neville the TV actress. Not many people knew that Ann Beauchamp was her mother.

Clearing her voice, Anne spoke, “Good evening to all of you, may I know what you are all doing here?”

Noises erupted from the crowd again.

“Whoa! One at the time!” Anne shouted with her hands in the air.

One of the Ricardians stepped up and said, “We are here demanding an apology from that Ann Beauchamp!”

“An apology for what?” Anne asked.

“She maligned our beloved king! And she humiliated him!”

“You are here causing a riot because of a fiction novel?” Anne asked. “ _Surrender Richard III_ is only a novel, not a historical finding. And seriously, instead of being mad at her, you should thank her!”

The crowd was immediately silenced.

“The novel is about love and trust. How many of you actually read it? I admit, I was uncomfortable myself when I started reading it. But once I started, I could not put it down. The novel is about two people finding love, trust, and satisfaction with each other. If you read the novel, you would’ve known that Lady Anne left her first husband more than willingly because she could not find him satisfying. The reason was simple: Prince Edward was bad in bed! So she bravely left him despite living in a world of male dominance, which I am sure it satisfies the modern feminists. Instead of living in a life dependant on a spoiled rich prince, she rather earns her own living as a kitchen maid so that she does not have to sleep with a man she’s not interested in. And then Richard found her. He scared her at first, but then Lady Anne becomes sexually attracted to him. Both of them have some sort of strange fetish and they fit together will like two pieces of puzzle.”

She looked at the crowd; no one made a sound.

Anne continued. “You guys are mad, for what really? Is there any source out there that says anything otherwise about your king’s sex life? William Shakespeare depicted him as a horrible villain and yet none of you ever protested at any of _Richard III_ theater production, or have you?”

The crowd made no response.

“The truth is that if Richard III were here tonight, he’d be so ashamed of you, all of you! He is fair and good lord and king who made the most wonderful progress of making the law available in English so that even the poorest peasant could have a chance to understand them and he established a system that no one can be judged without a lawyer. And here you are, condemned my mother without even hearing her side of the story! What kind of Ricardians are you? All you care about is King Richard III’s outward image, but you don’t even know the real Richard III!

“Now I don’t know if Richard III loved his Queen Anne or not. Nobody knows what happened behind their doors. But even if what is described in my mother’s novel is true, so what? It only shows that he is a man who had a healthy sex life and honest about his sexual needs. BDSM—it is not abuse! It is about trust and pleasure. In the novel, King Richard handled these sexual activities with Queen Anne with patience and care! He only lost his patience when Queen Anne was dying, which is natural because that’s how every man acts when he loses the love of their life! The book clearly shows that King Richard and Queen Anne love each other and have a great sex life.

“The only people who have the right to say anything against this book is King Richard and Queen Anne. So, my suggestion to you is half of you travel to Westminster Abbey to speak to Queen Anne and half of you go to Leicester to speak to King Richard. By the time you hear back from them and if they truly are offended by the book, then my mother will go to England and apologize to both of them. Now go home and book your tickets!”

With that said, Anne gracefully turned away from the crowd.

Then the police sirens were heard. Finally the cops were here. The crowd started to leave.

William Stanley ran to her, “Miss Neville—“

“Oh go fuck yourself Stanley!” Anne snarled at him and turned.

Before she entered the house, she stopped.

She felt pain in her chest.

Her body was shaking.

She was choking.

She lost her senses and fell on the ground hard.

Camera men and Stanley would not miss this opportunity.

“We just witnessed—“

Before he could continue, a young man with dark curls rushed through. He picked up Anne and checked her pulses. Then he carried her to his car.

“Young man, may I ask—“ William Stanley approached him.

“BACK THE HELL OFF!” The young man roared. He placed Anne into his car and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter!
> 
> Please comment!

When Anne came to, she found herself standing in the forest. The snowflakes flew before her eyes.

She looked around her and found herself alone. Soon, though, she heard horses. Men in armors, pulling out their swords, prepared for battles. Anne reached out her hands to touch them, but she felt nothing as if they were ghosts.

Or maybe she was the ghost.

Then before her, a white horse flew by. The warrior on the white horse wore a crown. Before he could charge any further, a sword stabbed him in the back.

That warrior fell off the horse and his helmet was gone. His face revealed to be one of Richard III.

He was young.

He was stoic.

He was brave.

He was sad.

He fought fearlessly for his life. Even if he were to die, he’d die honorably as a soldier if not a king.

As he was surrounded by traitors who stabbed him all around, Anne heard a piercing scream.

It came from herself.

“A horse! Fetch the King a horse! A horse! Somebody! A horse!”

But there were no horse.

Anne flew to the dying King. She could’ve cared less if the enemies killed her too. Cradling the dead king, Anne cried helplessly, “Richard! Richard! Speak to me!”

The dead king’s eyes were wide open while blood seeped out from his lips. Anne held on to him and beseeched, “Richard, get up and let’s go! We’ll go home! We’ll go somewhere only two of us can find happiness. Let’s forsake the crowns! Let’s go somewhere just me and you. Richard and his Anne! His Anne who loves him! Richard who loves his Anne!”

Suddenly, Richard’s eyes moved. He looked at her and then transformed into a monster—hunchbacked with bloody hands.

“Even with me looking like this?” he asked sinisterly, with his hands grabbing her shoulders and shook her harshly.

***

“Anne! Anne!”

That voice came from so close and yet so far away.

Anne felt two hands shaking her. She opened her eyes and found herself back in her penthouse, in her bed.

She wasn’t alone.

A pair of arms was cradling her, stroking her.

She looked up and met the dark eyes of a young man with black curls.

“Richard…”

Before she could continue, Richard folded her tightly in his arm. Stroking her hair, he muttered, “My little girl, my brave girl, my stupid girl…”

With all the strength she had, she took Richard’s hands to make sure they are bloodless. She then looked over Richard to make sure he isn’t hurt. Finally, seeing that both of them were safe and sound at her place, she asked, “What happened?”

“Doctor said you had a panic attack,” he told her and kissed her on the forehead.

“How did I get back here?” she asked. Then, she remembered, “Oh my god! Dad, and Mom! The riot!”

“Don’t,” Richard calmed her. “They are alright. The mobs were gone. You pulled an Anne Neville; you talked them away.”

Then he threw the cover away and pulled her onto his laps. Without a warning, he spanked her hard five times.

“Richard, what the hell?”

“You are so stupid! How could you put yourself into danger like that? These rioters could’ve killed you!”

“Like how Richard III was killed?”

Richard said nothing. Right now, he certainly was not in the mood to talk about the dead King.

“Does my Dad know I’m here okay?” Anne asked meekly.

“He knows; I called him already.”

“You didn’t take me to the hospital?”

“I didn’t. I thought about it, but then the press might go after you and make up new stories. I called George and he called his personal physician. The doctor said you just need a couple days of rests.”

“Oh great,” Anne grumbled.

“What?”

“You have to play the hero. Did you saw William Stanley? Don’t tell me you played the hero before the camera—“

Pulled down her pajama pants, Richard spanked her again.

“No, I did not play the hero on camera you faithless one!”

He continued, while spanking her, “I saw you on the evening news. I was George’s house. Without a word, I ran to my car to get you. I don’t know what I was thinking. All I know is to get you out of there.”

He stopped there, pulling her pajama pants back up, and tucked her in bed. “So, to answer your question, yes they know. But so what? I am just a man who went to save his beloved treasured girl. I don’t care what the world thinks or says.”

“Really?” Anne was touched but still somewhat in disbelief.

“What was on your mind when you went to your parent’s house?” Richard asked her.

Anne understood. Then she found her butts hot and burning, from Richard’s spanking of course.

It gave her pleasure. And it made her horny.

She looked at him, using the most innocent tone, and said, “This room is hot and I think I need to remove my top so I can relax and sleep better.”

“Don’t,” Richard stopped her. “The doctor said that you need to rest and advised against anything that increases your heart rate.”

Like a child who is denied her candy, Anne grumbled unhappily, “We don’t have to go all the way. How about 500 kisses?”

“No, you need to sleep.”

“500 kisses are enough for me to fell asleep.”

“No, I know you’d want more. When you give a little mouse a cookie, then she will ask for a glass of milk.”

“Fine. 250 kisses!”

“No.”

“100?”

“No.”

“50!”

“No.” Richard pushed Anne down under her cover. “I’ll make it up to you when you wake up.”

Anne blushed. “What are you going to do?”

Richard grinned.

“You know I can’t sleep right now,” Anne said. “With you on my mind. How about you tell me a story?”

Richard laughed. “You want to hear a story?”

“Yeah, and please hold me when you tell the story,” Anne said as she slowly removed her top.

Gee, the girl really learned the tricks to get what she wants. Without another word, Richard removed his shirt and pants and joined her in bed. Anne rested her head against his chest and prepared to listen to his tale.

Stroking her bare back, Richard started his story, “Once upon a time…

_England was torn by war between the royal cousins, the Lancasters and Yorks. There was a beautiful young woman named Lady Anne, who was the Kingmaker’s daughter. The Kingmaker married her to a Lancastrian prince, who treated her very badly. After the Yorks won the battle, her husband and father were killed. Lady Anne had no choice but to live with her sister Isobeau and her husband Duke of Clarence. The Duke and Duchess were greedy. They did not want waste any of their resources to support Lady Anne’s living. To make things worse, the Kingmaker left behind a huge fortune, which should be divided evenly between his two daughters. But the Duke and Duchess of Clarence wanted to keep the entire fortune to themselves._

_The poor Lady Anne begged and begged for her share of fortune, but no avail. Finally, one day, the Duke of Clarence agreed to give her a chance. He took her to the kitchen and presented her 3000 potatoes. He told her, “By tomorrow daylight, if you peeled all these potatoes, I will grant your share of fortune.” Then he turned and locked her in the kitchen._

_With a knife in her hand, Lady Anne worked until she exhausted all her energy. But then, she found a man stood before her. He was short, hunchbacked, and old; but he dressed very richly. He introduced himself as Prince Richard, Duke of Gloucester. He asked her if she remembered how they played together as children. Lady Anne told him no._

_Duke of Gloucester asked her why she is here in the kitchen. Lady Anne explained, “I have to peel all these potatoes by dawn. Or else, I will never get my share of fortune.”_

_Duke of Gloucester shook his head, “You can work as hard as you can, but you will never finish by dawn.”_

_“What else can I do?” Lady Anne sobbed desperately._

_“Gentle Lady Anne,” Duke of Gloucester took her hand. “I will help you get all these potatoes peeled. But what can you give me in return?”_

_“I can give you my bracelet,” said Lady Anne as she removed her pearl bracelet from her wrist._

_Taking her bracelet, Duke of Gloucester called out his squires and very soon, all the potatoes were peeled._

_The next morning, Duke of Clarence was shocked to find all the potatoes peeled. But he refused to honor his promise. Instead, he presented her a new challenge._

_He took her to another chamber filled with carrots. “You must chop all these carrots by dawn, or else you will be sent to the nunnery.”_

_He turned and locked the door. Lady Anne started to chop until her hands were too painful to do anymore work._

_Then Duke of Gloucester appeared before her again. He offered to have all the carrots chopped, but Lady Anne must give him something in return._

_“I can give you my ring,” Lady Anne said._

_Duke of Gloucester placed her ring on his small finger and had his squires chopped up the carrots._

_The next morning, Duke of Clarence stared in disbelief as he saw all the carrots were well-chopped. But he still refused to honor his promise._

_This time, he brought her to another large chamber filled with dirty dishes. “You must wash all these dishes by tomorrow daylight. If not, then I will have you killed.”_

_As before, Duke of Gloucester came to her rescue, but she must give him something in return. But she had nothing else to give him._

_“I am content if you can give me your first born child,” Duke of Gloucester requested._

_Having no other choice, Lady Anne agreed._

_The next morning, Duke of Clarence was shocked to find the dishes all cleaned and dried. By now, King Edward already heard of him dishonoring his promises to Lady Anne. So, Lady Anne was brought to court and her share of fortune was honored to her. But, before she departed, King Edward told her that she is betrothed to his younger brother, Duke of Gloucester. Lady Anne was shocked and scared. She was disgusted with the idea of bedding an aging, hunchbacked man._

_Before she could protest, Duke of Gloucester appeared before her. He took her hand forcefully and dragged her before the priest. Lady Anne had no choice but to wed Duke of Gloucester._

_On her wedding night, she was pale as a ghost. She tried to avoid the bedding by using the excuse of praying, but only to be escorted back to the bed chamber by the maids. The Duke is impatient in waiting, they told her. After she entered the bedchamber, she found the Duke already in bed waiting for her._

_She offered to blow out the candles, which she did one by one._

_“Hurry up, get in bed!” The Duke ordered._

_Lady Anne blew out the last candle. In a darken room, she slowly sauntered to the bed. Curled into a ball, she lied in a corner to be far away from the Duke as possible._

_“I don’t like your attitude,” the Duke of Gloucester said. “I am the one who saved you, and this is how you repay me?”_

_“I am forever in your debt,” Lady Anne said. “But must I repay you with my body? I don’t mind be your servant, but I cannot bear the idea of being your wife.”_

_“Why? Because I am a hunchback? Because I am old?”_

_Lady Anne said nothing._

_“You agreed to give me your first born child, did you not?” he reminded her._

_Lady Anne only shivered._

_“Tell me, what do you find discontent about me? Because of my looks? Tell me wife, what kind of man do you want to marry?”_

_Lady Anne answered, “A man who is good looking outside as good as his heart. A man who loves me and makes me happy.”_

_Then the Duke said, “Wife, lit the candle and see what your husband is like.”_

_Lady Anne obliged and to her surprise, before her was a handsome young man with a straight back. She threw her arms around him and they made love._

_A year later they had a son._

_They lived happily ever after._

***

…The Duke of Gloucester and his new Duchess settled in…” Before he continued on, Richard found Anne asleep against his chest.

She was safe, calm, and happy in his arms.

Good.

No one can hurt his girl.

Only he alone can hurt her, because only he knew how to give her pleasure through these hurting.

With that thought, he opened the drawer of her nightstand and fished out the handcuff.

After all, he promised to make it up to her.

And he will honor that promise.


	13. Chapter 13

After two days of resting, Anne was well again. She did everything Richard instructed to do. Heck, she was too looking forward to the “reward” Richard owes her in the end. Turning to her left, she reached out to wake Richard, only found his side empty. She opened her eyes and found a note on the pillow. Anne got up and read; it says:

“To the troublesome little minx,

I will be back in unspecified time. I have your foot cuffed to the bed; the key to the cuff is on the nightstand. But you are not to uncuff yourself. Stay in bed and wait until I return.

PS Keep your top on.

FYI- I have the nightstand and the floor powdered so I’d know if you freed yourself against my will.

Forever Your Master,

Richard”

Her mouth gaped open. Lifted her cover, she discovered her foot was indeed cuffed to the bed. She turned and looked at the nightstand. Yes, the key was there but the entire nightstand surfrace was covered by baby powder.

The floor was too.

The smell of baby powder was all over the room.

 _Oh great_ , she thought. _That bastard got me this time._

Folded her arms, she could do nothing else but to wait him to come back. While waiting, she played her hair and pulled it up into a coif.

But waiting was so boring! And she was becoming impatient.

She opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out the book _Surrender Richard III_. It was kind of awkward to read since it was penned by her very own mother. But still, the book was good. Closing her eyes, she wondered what the real Richard III like in bed was. Oh dear, back then with no toothbrush, floss, daily bath, mouthwash—how could any couple stand the body odors while bedding? No wonder the doggy position was popular.

When she turned the page, Anne realized something.

She smirked.

Then she heard footsteps.

As she correctly guessed, it was Richard.

“You bastard! What took you so long?” She snapped, putting the book down and reached out her arms for a hug.

“I brought you something,” Richard replied. He looked around and then commented, “There is no footprint and handprint. So you did follow my order, you little minx.”

Anne lifted up her cuffed foot.

“Release me, now. I really need to pee,” she said. Of course, after reading that book, she needed to pee at least ten times.

“Let me think about it,” Richard said playfully.

“Oh no, don’t tell me you are thinking about the golden shower—“

“Okay, let’s not go there,” Richard stopped her and took the key to release her. Anne bolted out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

After a while, she emerged and jumped into Richard’s arms. Pushing him down in bed, she whispered, “So how are you going to reward me, your majesty?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“First, what do you have for me?” Anne asked.

Richard reached to his bag and took out a small book; it was called _Literary Lust._

“I think…since you are into these games, then how about a little role-play?”

Anne flipped through the books. The book provided a list of classics novel and writings and pointed out the sexy scenes in these books. It even gave sex advice on how to make the role-playing realistic and probable.

“So…” she looked at Richard in the eyes. “I believe for today…you owe me 1000 kisses. How about let’s do _The Arabian Nights_? But, I will be the sultana…and I don’t think you can ever reach 1000 kisses within a day…and so you need to distract me with orgasm…then you can continue the kisses the next day…”

As she spoke, Richard undid her hair and brushed his lips against her forehead.

“One…” Anne started counting while her eyes closed.

“My sultana, my queen…” Richard muttered as his lips reached her neck. Gently, he pulled down the straps of her top and lowered his lips to her breasts. Anne gasped as he teased her nipples with his tongue. Pushing him away, she removed her top and lied down on her back. Richard leaned down and caressed her skin with his lips inch by inch.

Anne happily enjoyed every moment.

Richard was her lover.

Her other piece of puzzle.

Her master.

Her king.

***

 _Raising Kate_ was broadcasted and as anticipated, the rating was solid. The viewers loved the couple Patrick and Kate. Many were happy to see Anne’s return on small screen. The critics gave positive reviews and some even apologized for their remarks on her performance in _The Mirror._ “Anne Neville certainly knows how to act, if the script is right.”

Richard garnered great reviews as well; but many agreed that Anne stole the show.

After 15 episodes of the season were shown, audience hoped for a second season. However, George confirmed that it was not to be. The official reason was that he never intended the show to have a second episode. The real reason was, however, that Anne and Richard agreed that they will not work together again after becoming a couple. Not a bad move.

And the show could not go on without either one of them.

But on the brighter side, Anne continued her career on small screen. She signed the contract with Plantagenet Alliance Network for a three years deal. She began to shoot for another TV pilot and signed on for a TV movie, all to be broadcasted by Plantagenet Alliance Network of course. As for Richard, he soon returned to Broadway. His career and true love was for the stage; TV shows were just a temporary change.

Both Richard and Anne were nominated for Emmys; and Anne was also nominated for a Golden Globe as supporting actress. But Anne didn’t mind. She appeared on red carpet solo, which refuted the rumored relationship between her and Richard. But, cameras caught the truth. When Anne won her Golden Globe as Best Supporting Actress, she thanked Richard, calling him “wonderful person inside out”. Richard, meanwhile, stayed in backstage, looked at her lovingly on the recording screen. Afterwards, the two were caught together a little more than friendly at the Golden Globes After-Party. The two also seen left together.

So, they were obviously a couple.

The viewers and fans were happy for them. They loved Richard for his good looks and low-key lifestyle; they thought he was a good match for Anne. In her interviews, Anne was asked many times regarding her relationship with Richard. But Anne told them nothing aside from “she is very happy”.

Soon, viewers noticed something shining on her left hand through the photos snapped by paparazzi.

And that she started to wear baggy clothes.

A few months later, Anne’s manager Mr. Hastings confirmed that she is married to Richard in a small ceremony and that she is expecting their first child.

A small, but delicate ring. A small and private ceremony. A low-key lifestyle.

This was the Anne Neville that the viewers and fans used to love.

When she was with Edward Lancaster, her behavior was out of character.

Now she was back to who she truly was.

Speaking of Edward Lancaster, he was expecting twins with his partner Philippe. The surrogate mother was no one other than his own mother, Marguerite d’Anjou. People’s reactions were mixed. When asked about his comments on Anne’s new married life, Edward said, “I’m happy if she’s happy.”

Anne and Richard made no comment on Edward Lancaster’s upcoming fatherhood so far.

Five months later Anne and Richard had their first child, Edward Richard Plantagenet.

When asked if they were to appear on front cover of People’s Magazine, both insisted “no”. Their son’s photo belonged in their family room, not on magazine covers.

“They’ll be fine.” That’s what everyone was saying.

They were fine indeed.

From outside, they were just an ordinary couple who loves and supports another.

Behind the doors, well, it was another story.

Only the “ordinary” term did not apply.

After their son was sound asleep, Anne and Richard began their sex games and BDSM things. Seductively, Anne whispered in Richard’s ear, “Your Majesty…”

That was the secret code to let him to know that she’s ready.

Like Fanny Hill, Anne was awakened, roused, and touched to the heart, unable to contain herself. She threw her legs and arms about a random, lost in sweet transport…

All’s well ends well.

Oh my, that's sexy!

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Again, there will be a new fic!


End file.
